I Will Hear For You
by Princ3ssMechanic
Summary: Il y avait cette fille. Cette blonde au regard azur et au caractère de feu. Puis, un jour, elle sembla plus douce, plus réservée. Lexa a toujours craqué pour cette jolie femme, sans jamais pouvoir lui adresser un mot. Toute cette histoire se déroulera sur un joli fond de Supercorp !
1. Le jour où tout a changé

Bonjour ! On se retrouve avec une fanfiction qui lie deux de mes ships préférés, le Clexa et le Supercorp ! Premier essai de ce genre, dans ce style d'écriture alors j'espère que ça vous plaira... Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres seront postés ! Je publierai une fois par semaine, le jour dépendra plus ou moins de si mon chapitre a été écrit et corrigé !

Grâce à une merveilleuse amie, qui se reconnaîtra si elle passe par là (love sur toi), chaque chapitre est relu et corrigé et, en plus de ça, elle va traduire la fanfiction, ce qui fait qu'elle sera postée en français ET en anglais ! (Il est évident que le temps de publication en anglais va varier le temps de la traduction.)

J'essaierai de répondre à chacune de vos reviews en début du chapitre prochain, ou en mp ! Sans plus attendre, voici le première chapitre !

* * *

15 juillet 2015, Tel Aviv - Israël

"- Claaaaarke !

Oui, oui, j'arrive!"

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune blonde. Elle abandonna son carnet de croquis sur le vieux bureau qui trônait dans la chambre d'hôtel avant de se lever de son fauteuil pour rejoindre la personne qui l'avait appelée.

Dix jours. Ça faisait maintenant dix jours que la jeune Griffin et sa famille avait débarqué à Tel Aviv, cette ville d'Israël qui avait toujours émerveillé la blonde. Ses parents, surtout sa mère, avaient toujours trouvé ça stupide, tant de mal était dit sur ce coin du pays. Mais la jeune artiste de quinze ans s'en fichait royalement. Elle aimait voyager, découvrir de nouveaux horizons pour les dessiner ou les peindre. Et cette année, pour leurs vacances en famille, Jake et Abby Griffin avaient finalement fait la surprise à leur fille : quatre billets pour Tel Aviv. Au début, la blonde n'avait pas compris pourquoi il y avait quatre billets. Ils n'étaient que tous les trois. Puis une jolie brune avait fait son apparition, un immense sourire aux lèvres et alors, elle avait compris. Sa meilleure amie les accompagnait pour la première fois. Elles étaient déjà parties toutes les deux mais c'étaient des petits voyages pas très loin. Cette fois, elles allaient partager beaucoup plus.

"- Clarke Eliza Griffin, si tu ne ramènes pas ton joli cul ici dans trente secondes je...

\- Tu quoi Lena? **Coupa la jeune blonde en lui lançant un coussin au visage.**

\- Je serais allée te chercher.

\- Pfff... Où sont mes vieux?"

Elle avait beau regarder autour d'elle, il n'y avait aucuns signes de ses parents à l'horizon. Elle ne doutait pas vraiment de l'endroit où ils étaient. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, sa mère passait son temps à se dorer la pilule au soleil, au bord de la piscine de l'hôtel. Son père, lui, accompagnait souvent les deux adolescentes pendant leurs excursions. Même si les tensions entre Clarke et sa mère étaient palpables, c'était la parfaite harmonie et la symbiose la plus incroyable avec son père. Il était son pilier dans ce monde, si on retirait Lena de l'équation.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rencontrées cinq ans auparavant. Clarke était jeune, Lena avait deux ans de plus. Alors qu'elle était nouvelle dans l'établissement, la petite blondinette avait eu des problèmes avec certains élèves. Elle ne cherchait pas la bagarre, isolée dans son coin à dessiner ou lire des bouquins. Mais on avait commencé par lui voler ses livres. À déchirer ses œuvres. Puis on l'avait poussée dans la cour, insultée. Lena était intervenue un jour de février. La neige était tombée abondamment pendant la nuit et les tortionnaires de Clarke en avaient profité pour l'enterrer sous la neige alors qu'elle était sur le chemin de l'école. Lena, qui empruntait le même chemin, avait vu la scène et s'était chargée des trouble-fêtes à l'aide de ses poings. Elle avait sorti de son trou une Clarke grelottante et frigorifiée. La jeune artiste d'une dizaine d'années attrapa une méchante pneumonie, et elle gagna une amie pour la vie.

"- Ton père a rejoint ta mère pour la journée! Ça ne sera que nous deux et le vieux port de Tel Aviv!

\- Vraiment? Alors allons-y!"

Après avoir glissé une ou deux bouteilles d'eau dans son sac en cuir, Clarke mit sa besace sur son épaule avant de sortir de la chambre d'hôtel avec Lena, prête à en découdre avec la chaleur étouffante de l'été. Elle ignorait alors que sa vie allait changer ce jour-là.

Ça faisait déjà quatre heures qu'elles se promenaient dans les rues de Tel Aviv. Après avoir marché jusqu'au vieux port, et l'avoir visité un très long moment, trop long peut-être pour Lena mais elle avait l'habitude des extravagances de sa meilleure amie, elles avaient mis le cap sur le marché du centre-ville. Clarke avait le regard vagabond, une lueur de bonheur qui illuminait son regard azur. Toutes les couleurs, toutes les odeurs, c'était un véritable paradis pour un artiste. Le panel de nuances qui s'offrait à elle lui donnait un milliard d'idées pour son prochain dessin. Sa main dans celle de Lena pour ne pas la perdre au milieu de la foule, elle vaquait à droite et à gauche sous le sourire de la brune. Elle aimait voir Clarke comme ça, un rien semblait l'attirer. Un parfum d'épice, une couleur pastel, un bruit particulier. Elle avait ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi dans le regard qui laissait penser à la jeune Luthor que sa meilleure amie était plus qu'heureuse d'être ici. Elle n'avait jamais le cœur à rentrer, à obliger Clarke à revenir à l'hôtel. Mais pour le coup, elles avaient reçu un texto des parents de la blonde pour qu'ils se retrouvent afin de manger un mets local et les deux adolescentes avaient accepté. Au détour d'un stand qui vendait des foulards, Lena s'approcha de sa cadette et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

"- Clarke, tes parents nous attendent.

\- Mmh..."

Ses mains caressaient le tissu délicat entre ses mains, admirant la qualité du textile. Elle était hors du temps. Un sourire aux lèvres, Lena fouilla dans sa poche et tendit un billet à la jeune vendeuse alors que sa meilleure amie avait toujours le regard posé sur ses mains, qui tenaient le foulard. Il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour être émerveillée et la brune trouvait ça adorable. Elle posa finalement ses mains sur celles de Clarke et l'azur rencontra l'émeraude si particulier de Lena. Le soleil, le sable, la clarté de l'environnement donnait une teinte presque grise à ses yeux. La blonde sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté.

"- Oui ?

\- Il est à toi. Il faut qu'on y aille.

\- Quoi mais..."

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et glissa sa main dans la sienne avant de la tirer plus loin. Clarke jouait toujours un peu avec le tissu, qu'elle avait glissé autour de son cou, même si elle avait chaud.

"- On aurait dû retrouver tes parents il y a déjà dix minutes.

\- Désolée... Mais j'y peux rien !

\- Je sais Clarke. **Elle rit légèrement**. Allez, on va se dépêcher."

Elles accélérèrent le pas jusqu'au restaurant où elles avaient rendez-vous. Mais la blonde fronça les sourcils en arrivant dans la rue. Quelque chose était différent. L'odeur dans l'air semblait fade. Une légère brise venait de se lever. Au loin, Clarke vit ses parents et essaya de mettre ses ressentis de côté. Elle s'avança alors vers eux en appelant son père. Il se tourna et entreprit de la rejoindre avec un immense sourire. Un geste attira son attention, elle perdit la joie qui l'habitait lorsqu'elle tourna la tête. Elle regarda son père et la dernière chose qu'elle vit, c'est son visage. Le dernier bruit qu'elle entendit fut l'explosion. Puis ce fut le noir.

20 Août 2020, Les Hamptons - États Unis

"- Clarke ? Clarke. Claaaaarke !"

Aucune réponse. Des talons qui claquèrent sur le sol, une porte qui claqua. Clarke était en train de dessiner, assise sur la balancelle installée en face de la mer, sur la terrasse. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle redressa la tête et fixa le visage de sa mère.

"- Tu n'as pas entendu que j'étais en train de t'appeler?"

La blonde secoua la tête avant de retourner à son dessin. La main de sa mère vint attraper son menton pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

"- Alors ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Clarke !"

Abby replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de soupirer fortement. Elle détestait quand sa fille faisait ça. Elle regarda autour d'elle sans trouver l'objet qu'elle cherchait et fixa Clarke de nouveau.

"- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais les porter. Pourquoi tu ne les as pas?

\- Parce que je n'en veux pas.

\- Et ça je m'en contre fiche ! Ça m'a coûté une fortune!"

La blonde roula des yeux et détourna encore le regard mais la poigne de sa mère revint sur son menton.

"- Clarke Eliza Griffin, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle!

\- Tu me fais mal!"

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère en se redressant. À ce moment précis, une autre personne arriva et glissa deux petits appareils dans la main de Clarke avant de poser sa propre main au creux des reins de la blonde. Après un bref sourire, la jeune Griffin mit les appareils sur ses oreilles et les activa en grimaçant. Elle les détestait. Ça lui donnait toujours une affreuse migraine.

"- Merci Lena. Donc, je disais. Est-ce que tu veux venir à la soirée organisée par Marcus ce soir? Vous êtes toutes les deux conviées.

\- Non merci. **Cracha Clarke en se réinstallant dans la balancelle**.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort, tu n'as pas quitté la maison depuis notre arrivée! Sauf avec Lena.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de sortir avec toi.

\- Tu m'énerves, Clarke."

Sur ces mots, aboyés avec froideur, la mère de la blonde disparut alors que la jeune femme soupirait en retirant ses appareils. La main de sa meilleure amie se posa sur sa joue, lui faisant relever son regard azur vers elle.

"- Est-ce que ça va...?"

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle signa avec sa main libre. Clarke soupira doucement, soulagée de pouvoir se détendre. Elle haussa les épaules.

{J'en ai marre. Je supporte pas ces trucs.}

Elle signa sans parler. Elle en avait marre de discuter de vive voix. Elle désigna les objets posés sur son carnet de croquis, où une esquisse de la mer avait commencé à prendre vie.

{Je sais... Et si on allait se promener?}

Cette fois Lena ne parla pas et signa uniquement. Clarke hocha la tête en souriant un peu et elle se leva. Sa chemise ouverte sur son haut de maillot de bain, elle glissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez avant de descendre les marches et de fermer les yeux au contact du sable entre ses oreilles. Son sourire s'agrandit, la mer l'apaisait. Elle sentit une main dans la sienne et elle n'eut aucunement besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était Lena. Elles avancèrent vers l'eau dans un silence qui était devenu le quotidien de Clarke. Le soleil qui reflétait sur le sable lui rappelait ce fameux jour de juillet. Celui où elle avait vu mourir son père, et où le silence avait pris possession de sa vie.


	2. La fille qui hante mes pensées

**_Hello ! Nous revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'avais vraiment hâte de le poster ! J'ai attendu cette journée avec une grande impatience ! Il arrive un jour plus tôt parce que j'ai un vol à prendre demain et qu'il y a trop de chose de dernière minute à faire le jour J donc je préfère être posée pour le poster...  
Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve du côté de Lexa et Kara ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier...  
J'ai hâte de lire vos avis et vos conseils !  
Merci à tous et... On se retrouve en bas !_**

* * *

10 Janvier 2015, San Francisco - États-Unis

L'avantage de vivre à San Francisco, c'est qu'il y a rarement de la neige à cette époque. Mais si la vérité devait être dite à voix haute, un paysage recouvert de blanc, c'était beau, c'était doux. Le temps paraissait figé, mais ce n'en était rien. Il ne faisait même pas froid. Un bip régulier sortit Lexa de sa contemplation. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention qu'elle fixait l'océan au lieu de courir. Elle soupira et reprit sa course en éteignant l'alarme de sa montre. Elle accéléra le rythme de sa course pour arriver plus rapidement, elle y était obligée si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

Lexa Woods n'était pas le genre d'adolescente à sortir faire la fête, boire jusqu'à tout oublier, croisant les doigts pour réussir sa scolarité, décrocher un diplôme et se trouver un petit travail tranquille derrière un bureau. Elle avait de l'ambition. Plus que ça, elle avait du potentiel, un réel avenir dans le monde du sport au niveau professionnel. La jeune brune de dix-sept ans était la meilleure joueuse de basket-ball de la région. Peut-être même au-delà. Elle était actuellement capitaine de l'équipe de son école et c'était un vrai plaisir pour elle. Chaque minute passée sur le terrain était toujours utile, elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, elle entretenait son corps comme il fallait. Une bourse d'étude lui serait aisément accordée si elle menait l'équipe aux championnats et, même sans ça, plusieurs recruteurs l'avaient déjà approchée. Mais pour Lexa, il était important de finir ses études avant toutes choses. Elle ne voyait que par le basket mais elle n'était pas dupe malgré son jeune âge ; on ne vivait pas du sport toute sa vie. Évidemment, il y avait les contrats de publicité, la création d'une marque de vêtements, tout ça finirait par venir mais même lorsque sa carrière serait terminée, elle ne se voyait pas vivre sur son argent. Elle avait besoin de travailler, de bouger, alors même qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente. Elle savait que ça ne changerait jamais.

"- Lexa, tu es encore en retard !

⁃ Je sais Kara, excuse-moi !"

Elle embrassa la joue de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle venait de s'installer à côté d'elle dans le bus qui les menait à l'école. Les cheveux encore humides de sa douche après son jogging matinal, elle avait ensuite rapidement enfilé des vêtements potables et attraper un fruit qu'elle commença à manger une fois qu'elle fut posée. Elle s'était mise en retard toute seule à force de réfléchir.

"- Tu as failli manquer le bus.

⁃ Je suis désolée, j'ai dit, ma course a pris plus de temps que prévu!

⁃ Ouais, à d'autres, tu t'es encore arrêtée devant la plage en pensant à elle, n'est-ce pas?

⁃ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles!"

Elle haussa les épaules et termina son petit déjeuner en discutant avec Kara. La jeune Danvers était rentrée dans la vie de Lexa il y a presque dix ans. Le jardin enfant qu'elles avaient côtoyé ensemble avait vu naître l'une des plus grandes et belles amitiés possibles. De nature timide et réservée, Kara s'était toujours tenue en retrait. Personne n'avait jamais pensé que l'impétueuse et hyperactive mini Woods sortirait la blonde de son petit coin tranquille. Cachant sa timidité derrière un mutisme total, peu à peu, Lexa était parvenue à la faire parler et, depuis maintenant dix ans, il n'y avait jamais Kara sans Lexa. Et inversement. La blonde était la plus calme et la plus maladroite alors que la brune était toujours aussi hyperactive et très impulsive. Malgré leurs différences d'âges, elles s'entendaient à merveille et il n'y avait que la petite blonde qui était capable de calmer les excès de violence de Lexa et, en contrepartie, il n'y avait que la belle sportive pour faire sortir Kara de sa zone de confort pour s'ouvrir au monde extérieur. Elles étaient opposées mais elles se complétaient à la perfection.

"- Tu vas tenir ta bonne résolution?"

Lexa releva la tête de son cours de mathématiques. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne voyait pas où sa meilleure amie voulait en venir. Jusqu'à ce qu'avec un léger mouvement de tête, cette dernière finisse par désigner une blonde qui commençait à s'énerver sur le distributeur de boissons de la bibliothèque. La brune sourit alors avant de se mordre la lèvre.

"- Lexa, c'est incroyable! Tu as des vues sur cette fille depuis... Que tu as croisé son chemin en début d'année! Et tu n'es toujours pas allée lui parler.

⁃ Oui, je vais tenir ma résolution. Cette année, je lui parle."

Kara se mit à rire légèrement en sachant très bien que ça serait plus compliqué que ça. S'il y a une chose que Lexa ne cachait pas aux yeux du monde, c'était son attirance pour les femmes. Sûre d'elle, elle n'hésitait pas à approcher les jolies demoiselles qui lui tapaient dans l'œil. Mais avec cette fille, c'était différent. La basketteuse perdait tous ses moyens. La première fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, Lexa l'avait violemment bousculée sans faire attention. Malgré ses excuses, répétées de nombreuses fois en bafouillant, la blonde n'avait décroché qu'un sourire magnifique et un "ce n'est pas grave" qui avait fait fondre la jeune femme sur le champ. Elle l'avait regardé s'éloigner sans un mot, sans un geste. Et depuis, dès que la blonde aux yeux azur croisait son chemin, le cœur de Lexa s'emballait. Mais elle se ridiculisait à chaque fois. Sans exception. Elle trébuchait, elle perdait ses mots. En réalité, depuis ce fameux jour dans le couloir, elles ne s'étaient plus adressées la parole. Elle la voyait régulièrement avec une brune aux yeux bleus-verts, Lena Luthor. Elle connaissait son prénom parce qu'elles étaient dans la même classe. Mais elle n'était même pas fichue de l'approcher, elle non plus. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Kara était dans la même classe que la belle blonde, Clarke Griffin. Sauf que toutes les chances de Lexa semblaient réduites à néant à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de la jeune femme. Cette année, lors du nouvel an, elle avait fait une promesse à sa meilleure amie. Après avoir levé son verre, elle avait juré que, cette année, elle parlerait à Clarke Griffin. Elle aurait simplement voulu que le destin l'entende.

31 Décembre 2015, Las Vegas - États-Unis

"- Lexa, dépêche-toi!"

L'intéressée grogna de mécontentement. Après un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir, elle récupéra son sac et rejoignit sa meilleure amie dans le hall de l'hôtel. Venir fêter le nouvel an à Vegas n'était pas l'idée la plus merveilleuse qu'avait eu Kara mais ça changeait de d'habitude. Elles montèrent alors dans la voiture qui les conduisait à leur destination. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être ici. Le dernier match de l'année avait été compliqué et elle aurait voulu se poser tranquillement pour étudier ce qui avait failli les faire perdre. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était parce qu'elle avait eu l'esprit complètement ailleurs cette soirée-là. Parce qu'elle avait revu Clarke, et ce, après des mois d'absence totale.

Sa résolution, celle de parler à la grande et belle Clarke Griffin, elle voulait la tenir. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le courage avant les vacances d'été, pitoyable. Mais elle s'était grandement motivée pour le faire à la rentrée scolaire. Elle avait débarqué avec une seule idée en tête, conquérir le cœur de la jolie blonde. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais revue. Lena était bien là, dans l'établissement, dans une autre classe. Mais elle n'avait pas aperçu la blonde. Et Kara n'avait rien entendu à son propos. La jeune Woods avait espéré son retour. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à ce qu'elle avait peut-être loupé en n'abordant jamais la fille qui hantait ses pensées depuis presque un an. Ce regard azur qui lui permettait de se concentrer lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, elle ne l'avait jamais recroisé. Jusqu'à ce fameux match, quelques jours avant. Lexa était particulièrement stressée, c'était un match important pour elle, pour son équipe, pour l'école. Mais alors qu'elle était en train de s'échauffer avec tout le monde, elle avait aperçu une chevelure blonde. Comme depuis trois mois, elle eut le reflex de regarder, espérant voir la jolie Clarke qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Et là, elle croisa son regard azur. Et le ballon chuta d'entre ses mains. Elle était là. Mais elle n'était plus comme avant l'été. Même de loin, Lexa pouvait voir quelques rougeurs sur son visage, signe d'anciennes blessures qui se résorbaient, son regard un peu perdu alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément quelqu'un du regard. Lena. En la trouvant, l'apaisement put se voir sur le visage angélique de Clarke. Et Lexa se mit à être jalouse. Elle aurait voulu être la personne qui pouvait apaiser sa blonde d'un regard. Le coup de sifflet avait retenti, la faisant sursauter brutalement. Et le reste de la soirée avait été compliqué, elle n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder, jouant comme un pied jusqu'à une remontrance de son coach. Des milliers de questions avaient traversé son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé? Où était-elle passée? Elle avait cherché une solution pour lui parler mais, après la mi-temps, Clarke avait disparu. Et bien que complètement dévastée à nouveau, la capitaine s'était reprise et avait fait gagner son équipe.

"- On est arrivées, Lexa."

Revenant au présent, la brune soupira et sortit de la voiture pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie. La soirée fut tout de même relativement tranquille, elles s'amusèrent beaucoup tout en restant dans des choses simples, refusant que l'ambiance de Vegas ne leur monte à la tête. À l'approche de minuit, elles s'étaient réfugiées dehors, sur le toit, normalement interdit d'accès, d'un immeuble, une bière à la main.

"- À une nouvelle année ensemble.

⁃ Oui!"

Elles burent alors une longue gorgée avant que Kara ne finisse par poser son regard sur la brune, qui fixait les étoiles. Elle se demandait encore comment une femme avait pu voler le cœur de sa meilleure amie de cette manière, sans même le savoir.

"- On fait le point sur notre année ?

⁃ Kara... Pas cette fois, s'il te plaît.

⁃ Pourquoi ? Tu as eu pleins de bonnes choses cette année !

⁃ La seule résolution que je m'étais donnée, j'ai été incapable de la tenir.

⁃ Eh... Lexa... Écoute, tu devrais passer à autre chose. Après tout, cette fille, tu ne la connais pas.

⁃ Je sais... **Soupira-t-elle doucement.** je sais..."

Elles contemplèrent le feu d'artifice, à minuit pile. Elles se souhaitèrent une bonne année dans un murmure, dans une étreinte. Et Lexa savait que Kara avait raison. Elle devait rayer Clarke Griffin de son esprit.

13 Septembre 2020, San Francisco - États-Unis

Le bruit des vagues se brisant sur le sable, l'écume qui recouvrant tout, la brise légère et éternelle près de l'eau. Lexa marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, les écouteurs posés sur ses épaules pour profiter de ce calme qu'elle aimait tant. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et, comme toujours, elle aimait toujours mieux le faire à l'extérieur. Son jogging matinal qui devait durer une petite heure s'était transformé en une escapade qui frôlait actuellement les trois heures. Elle essayait de remettre ses idées en place. Elle s'était habituée à la stabilité qu'elle avait trouvée dans sa vie. Son équipe de basket, son planning d'entraînement, le fait d'avoir emménagé avec Kara. Elle aimait ça. Une petite routine agréable qu'elle pimentait avec quelques partenaires d'une nuit pour ne pas se sentir en manque d'affection, mais rien de sérieux pour ne pas se laisser détourner de son objectif professionnel. Pourtant, en trois mots, en deux secondes, tout avait basculé. Et elle-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était de nouveau submergée par tout ça. Ni même pourquoi sa meilleure amie avait décidé de lui balancer ça.

La veille, il y avait eu la journée d'intégration à l'université. Lexa n'y était pas allée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'était pas en première année, elle n'avait donc aucune obligation. Et même si Kara avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne, la brune voulait rester tranquille et se reposer après le match amical qui avait ouvert la saison deux jours auparavant, bûcher sur les prochaines tactiques et regarder la vidéo pour améliorer ses déplacements et ceux de son équipe. Elle avait fini par s'endormir. C'était Kara qui l'avait réveillée, aux alentours de dix-sept heures. La blonde avait le visage grave, signe qu'elle allait dire quelque chose d'important. Lexa s'était redressée en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. La jeune Danvers n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui l'avait poussée à lui annoncer ça, mais que sa meilleure amie ne le découvre par elle-même n'était pas une chose qui lui paraissait envisageable non plus. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, elle lui avait annoncé d'une voix calme.

"- Elle est revenue."

Elle lança un caillou dans l'eau en soupirant. Clarke Griffin était réapparue après toutes ces années. Comment était-ce possible que Lexa soit encore si attachée au souvenir de la blonde qui avait bercé son adolescence ? Elle était perdue et, pourtant, elle était persuadée que c'était un signe du destin. Elle avait une seconde chance de séduire la femme de ses rêves. Et elle n'allait pas la laisser filer.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! On a découvert l'amitié entre Lexa et Kara (un peu brièvement je vous l'accorde !) et la dévotion de notre Lexa envers la belle Clarke !  
**_ _ **Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
**_ _ **Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez pour le futur ? Lexa va-t-elle se lancer maintenant qu'elle sait que Clarke est revenue ?**_

 _ **On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le troisième chapitre ! J'espère être à la hauteur et le rester. Bon week-end !**_


	3. I can't hear you

_**Bonsoir ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui un peu tard, j'avoue, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps avant... Et j'ai un peu oublié aussi, j'avoue ! Aujourd'hui, la rentrée scolaire ! N'oubliez pas que chaque Review compte, merci à tous et on se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

16 septembre 2020, San Francisco - États-Unis

Le stress de la rentrée. Clarke était persuadée qu'il aurait été plus présent que ça mais, au final, pas du tout. Lena avait choisi de réintégrer la fac en même temps que sa meilleure amie, comme un soutien supplémentaire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment arrêtée mais elle passait plus de temps à faire des études à domicile. Depuis qu'elles étaient revenues de Tel Aviv, cinq ans plus tôt, Lena n'avait jamais vraiment quitté le chevet de la blonde. Elle avait presque emménagé chez les Griffin. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas vraiment de famille.

La jolie brune avait vu sa mère mourir lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans. Une simple sortie familiale, pourtant habituelle, qui avait dégénéré. Un endroit connu, un lac que sa mère connaissait par cœur. Pourtant, elle s'était noyée, sous le regard impuissant de Lena, paralysée par la peur. Elle n'avait jamais connu son père avant ça, elle fut donc placée dans un foyer avant d'être adoptée par la famille Luthor. Mais le courant ne passait vraiment pas et en grandissant, Lena s'était éloignée, particulièrement après avoir rencontré la jeune Griffin. Elle avait ensuite passé le plus clair de son temps chez elle, évitant de plus en plus sa propre famille. Clarke lui disait souvent que c'était elle qui l'avait sauvée mais Lena connaissait la vérité. C'était la blondinette qui l'avait fait.

« - Clarke, c'est l'heure ! »

La voix d'Abby résonna dans la maison mais, comme toujours, Clarke n'avait pas envie de coopérer avec elle et elle n'avait pas ses appareils auditifs. Lena, qui était avec elle dans la salle de bain, glissa sa main dans le creux des reins de la blonde pour attirer son attention. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers sa meilleure amie en la questionnant du regard.

{Ta mère. C'est l'heure.}

Lena parlait en signant. Elle avait tenu à l'apprendre en même temps que Clarke, c'était important pour elle de pouvoir communiquer avec elle de la manière qui lui convenait le mieux. Perdre l'ouïe n'avait pas été le plus difficile pour l'adolescente qu'elle était à l'époque. Le pire, ça avait été de perdre son père. Et peut-être aussi de supporter sa mère. Lena n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'attachement particulier avec Abby, elle était rarement à la maison et la mort de son mari n'avait rien arrangé. Elle avait acheté les appareils auditifs de Clarke sans même essayer d'apprendre la langue des signes ; pour elle, il était primordial que sa fille puisse entendre, encore, comme avant. Parce que c'était la solution de facilité. Mais la jeune artiste voyait les choses différemment. Elle avait continué de parler, elle avait rapidement appris à lire sur les lèvres et tout aussi vite, elle avait retenu les gestes pour discuter, tout en s'entraînant avec sa meilleure amie. Les dommages qu'elle avait subis à cause de l'explosion étaient profonds, irréparables, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Elle détestait entendre à nouveau et les appareils, elle les détestait davantage encore.

« - On arrive maman ! »

Clarke venait de prendre la parole et elle soupira, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas crié trop fort. Lena leva le pouce en l'air, comme pour lui assurer que tout allait bien, puis elles finirent rapidement de se préparer et elles descendirent. Le premier jour de fac avait eu lieu hier, si on ne comptait pas la journée d'intégration, quelques jours plus tôt. Et tout s'était très bien passé pour Clarke et Lena. La blonde portait ses appareils le temps de ses cours, à son plus grand malheur ; elle laissait ses cheveux libres pour les cacher. Aujourd'hui, Abby voulait les accompagner et les filles n'avaient pas pu refuser.

« - Prêtes les filles ? »

Elles acquiescèrent en silence et elles suivirent Abby dans la voiture. La veille, Clarke avait eu la chance de renouer avec une jeune femme timide qu'elle avait rencontrée avant ses vacances à Tel Aviv, une certaine Kara Danvers. Le courant était toujours plutôt bien passé malgré le caractère timide de la jeune femme et le caractère moins effacé de Clarke. Elles avaient un peu échangé avant que l'un de leurs cours commence. Elle l'avait aussi revue à la journée d'intégration et elle se sentait un peu soulagée de connaître du monde, en-dehors de Lena. En se souvenant de Kara, la jeune artiste s'était aussi souvenue de l'amie avec qui elle traînait toujours, cette belle brune au regard émeraude, capable de vous hypnotiser en un seul coup d'œil. Elles s'étaient percutées dans les couloirs du lycée et Clarke avait trouvé adorable la manière dont… Lexa, s'était mise à bégayer et à répéter ses excuses en boucle, ne laissant presque pas le temps à la cadette de placer un mot pour lui dire que ce n'était rien. Une fois qu'elle avait pu le faire, elle était partie de son côté et elles ne s'étaient plus jamais parlées. Croisées, oui, à de nombreuses reprises. Puis, tout le monde connaissait Lexa Woods, la grande basketteuse promue à une carrière qui la mènerait probablement jusqu'aux jeux olympiques. Elle l'avait revue hier. De loin, elle l'avait aperçue dans les couloirs. Elle avait grandi, elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs, ses cheveux étaient plus longs mais son sourire était toujours rayonnant et elle avait toujours cette lueur dans les yeux lorsque son regard se posait sur la petite blondinette à lunettes, comme si elle était la prunelle de sa vie, la même qu'avait Lena lorsqu'elle regardait Clarke. Et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était réciproque. Son regard posé sur l'extérieur, elle souriait. Son retour à la normale avait pris du temps, mais tout allait comme sur des roulettes.

« - Lexa, relax. Okay ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? »

La main de Kara était posée sur le genou de sa meilleure amie, qui ne cessait de taper nerveusement du pied dans la voiture qui les menait à la fac. Depuis la veille, Lexa était irritable. Beaucoup trop, la blonde ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, sauf aux mi-temps des matchs qu'elle ne menait pas. Aucune idée de comment c'était venu. La veille au matin, elle était aux antipodes. Excitée, sa meilleure amie s'était levée tôt, avait couru plus longtemps que d'habitude et avait un sourire niais au visage. La future journaliste n'était pas stupide, elle savait très bien que c'était dû au fait qu'elle allait revoir une certaine blonde aux yeux azur. Elle n'avait donc aucune idée de pourquoi le comportement de la basketteuse avait changé du tout au tout en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Seule Lexa connaissant la raison, et elle-même n'osait pas se l'avouer. Parce que la veille, elle avait finalement fait ce dont elle rêvait depuis plus de cinq ans. Elle avait abordé Clarke Griffin. Et ça avait été le pire échec de sa vie.

La matinée était bien avancée et Lexa avait déjà un trou de libre dans son emploi du temps. Comme toujours depuis bien longtemps, elle en profitait pour s'avancer sur des cours ou sur des devoirs. Et malgré le fait que ce soit le premier jour, elle avait déjà des tonnes de choses à faire, recopier les notes prises à la va vite étant la chose principale qu'elle devait faire, avant d'en perdre le courage. Elle s'était donc dirigée vers la bibliothèque universitaire, un café à la main, ses cours dans son sac. Et là, elle avait manqué de tout lâcher. Alors que depuis l'annonce de Kara sur le retour de Clarke, Lexa avait bûché sur une idée pour l'aborder sans se ridiculiser, comme à chaque fois, elle était là. Devant elle. Assise sur l'une des banquettes, le dos appuyé contre le mur, un carnet de croquis posé sur ses genoux, qui étaient repliés. Le petit regard concentré de la blonde n'avait pas changé avec le temps. Cette manière qu'elle avait de se mordre légèrement la lèvre quelques secondes avant de sortir juste le bout de sa langue lorsqu'elle était amenée à faire quelques chose d'un peu difficile. Une vilaine courbe sur un dessin, un exercice de maths un peu compliqué. Lexa l'avait vu faire un bon nombre de fois et, à chaque fois, son cœur loupait un battement. Ca n'avait pas changé après toutes ces années. Incapable de rester debout plus longtemps, elle s'était assise sur la première chaise et elle était restée à l'observer un long moment avant de se gifler mentalement. Elle devait se reprendre pour ne pas gâcher ses chances à nouveau. D'un bond, elle s'était retrouvée de nouveau sur ses pieds, faisant se retourner plusieurs regards vers elle à cause du bruit qu'elle avait fait en laissant les pieds de la chaise grincer sur le sol. Un petit sourire désolé aux concernés et elle s'avança, le cœur battant, la gorge sèche, vers la femme qui n'avait jamais cessé de hanter ses pensées. Un petit raclement de gorge et elle se lança. Elle était dans le dos de la blonde, à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« - Hum… Salut.» Tenta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Mais il n'y avait eu aucune réaction. Les yeux toujours rivés sur son dessin, qui représentait une super héroïne, Clarke n'avait pas bougé. Peut-être qu'elle était trop concentrée ? Lexa s'était gratté la nuque, nerveusement, avant de se racler de nouveau la gorge plus bruyamment.

« - Clarke ? »

Mais rien, de nouveau. La gêne avait pris possession de la brune. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir entendue, cette fois-ci. Elle sentit le regard d'une autre personne sur elle mais elle n'avait pas envie d'abandonner.

« - Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Clarke semblait ne pas vouloir lui parler. Elle baissa les yeux et recula d'un pas maladroit, frappant son genou dans une table. Elle était retournée à la sienne, avait récupéré ses affaires, et elle était partie. Elle s'était fait des illusions sur la blonde. Et c'était dur à encaisser.

« - Tu as vu Clarke hier au fait ? Tu es restée muette comme une carpe en rentrant des cours.

\- Mmh… Quoi ? Non, non, je l'ai pas croisée.

\- Lexa ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

\- Mais rien ! »

Kara gara la voiture sur le parking de l'université avant de se tourner complètement vers sa meilleure amie, qui jouait nerveusement avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle posa la main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à la regarder et un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres.

« - Tu peux tout me dire…

\- Elle m'a ignorée. Je lui ai parlé, et elle m'a totalement ignorée. Elle n'a même pas relevé le regard vers moi.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Elle t'a entendue au moins ? Elle n'avait pas d'écouteurs ou…

\- Non ! » Coupa Lexa en soupirant. « Elle n'avait pas d'écouteurs, elle m'a juste…

\- Ignorée. J'ai compris. Je vais lui en parler.

\- Quoi ? Non je… »

Mais Kara était déjà sortie de la voiture. Lexa la suivit presque brutalement pour la rattraper et répliquer mais, au même moment, son œil fut attiré par une chevelure blonde qu'elle pourrait facilement reconnaître entre mille. Clarke venait de descendre d'une voiture avec Lena. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et la blonde offrit un sourire à Lexa, un vrai, qui semblait sincère et chaleureux, bien qu'un peu timide. Figée sur place, la grande sportive ne savait même plus comment faire pour respirer. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Elle l'avait pourtant ignorée la veille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui souriait aujourd'hui ? Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, les deux femmes avaient disparu dans l'établissement et le rire de Kara sortit Lexa de sa transe. Elle passa son bras autour du cou de sa meilleure amie en l'attirant vers l'intérieur.

« - Une chose est sûre ma chère Lexa, tu vas encore te ridiculiser plus d'une fois devant elle. »

Lexa grogna mais elle savait que la jeune Danvers avait raison. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et embrassa sa joue. Pourtant, bien vite, elles stoppèrent tout gestes d'affection. Kara était le genre de fille relativement timide, qui n'aimait pas attirer l'attention et qui n'aimait pas spécialement se montrer trop tactiles en public. Lexa respectait ça, même si elle aimait la pousser toujours plus hors de sa zone de confort, elle ne la forçait pas. La sonnerie retentit puis, après un ultime baiser sur la joue, elles partirent chacune de leur côté.

Quelque chose avait définitivement changé chez la jeune Clarke Griffin. Lexa le voyait bien. En même temps, ça faisait presque une demi-heure qu'elle l'observait fixement, assise à une table, en train de préférer sa contemplation de la belle blonde au repas devant elle, étudié spécialement pour booster ses performances sportives. Kara, assise près d'elle, releva la tête et soupira longuement. Elle ferma son bouquin et passa sa main devant les yeux de sa meilleure amie, la tirant de sa rêverie. A deux tables d'elle, Clarke, tranquillement installée devant un plateau, un livre sous les yeux, n'avait aucune idée qu'elle était épiée. Elle attendait que Lena la rejoigne, après son cours de comptabilité.

« - Tu devrais aller la voir. Réessayer. » Souffla Kara à la brune.

« - Et me ridiculiser ? Encore ? Non merci.

\- Eh, je ne lui aie pas parlé ce matin pour te laisser une chance de rattraper le coup. Alors bouge-toi. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel mais elle se redressa malgré tout et prit son courage à deux mains pour rejoindre la table de la blonde. Elle se posta près d'elle et, comme la veille, elle se racla doucement la gorge.

« - Salut Clarke… »

Elle était nerveuse, et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en espérant que, cette fois, la jolie blonde lèverait le regard vers elle. Mais rien à faire. Elle resta plantée là quelques secondes supplémentaires, sans un mot, espérant un miracle. Quand elle en eut assez d'attendre, elle fit demi-tour pour retourner vers sa table. Attirée par le mouvement brusque, Clarke releva le nez de son bouquin, son regard se posant sur la silhouette de Lexa qui s'éloignait tout juste de sa table. Elle fronça les sourcils et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kara, qui lui sourit avant de faire un signe de tête. De loin, elle lui murmura de rattraper Lexa. Évidemment, Clarke lisait sur les lèvres à la perfection et elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Non, impossible. Est-ce qu'elle venait réellement de mettre involontairement un vent à la jolie brune ? Elle sauta sur ses pieds et rattrapa la basketteuse en quelques foulées, posant sa main sur son épaule. La jeune sportive se tourna et eut un léger pas de recul en voyant Clarke si près d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit, alors elle la referma. Un sourire amusé prit place sur les lèvres de la blonde, rapidement remplacé par un air coupable.

« - Je… Tu… Enfin… » Bégaya Lexa. Elle se maudit avant de se racler la gorge, elle était stupide. « Je pensais que tu voulais par me parler. Ça fait deux fois que je te parle et tu relèves même pas le regard vers moi, déjà hier, à la bibliothèque et… »

« - Tu parles trop vite… » Souffla Clarke, toujours un peu amusée par la situation, bien que confuse, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir tout compris.

« - Pardon je… Je t'ai parlé, hier, à la BU. Et là, encore. Et tu m'as… Ignorée. Je…

\- Oh, je suis désolée, je…

\- Non, c'est moi. Je t'aborde comme ça et…

\- Lexa… » Coupa Clarke d'une voix calme. « Ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste que… Je ne t'entends pas. »

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de sa poche deux petits appareils auditifs, ouvrant la paume de la main pour que la jeune femme comprenne. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait regretté de ne pas les porter. Mais là, elle avait mis un vent à Lexa, à deux reprises, sans même le vouloir. Et elle avait envie d'entendre sa voix. Elle avait envie d'entendre. D'entendre Lexa. Et ça la fit frissonner. Quant à la brune, elle venait de comprendre.

« - Oh… »

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer avant de sourire doucement, gênée. Clarke ne l'avait pas ignorée. Elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas entendue. Elle était sourde. 

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Première (re)rencontre Clexa ! Et la découverte du handicap de Clarke par Lexa !**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**_  
 _ **Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ?**_  
 _ **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre complètement différent ! Des bisous et bon week-end !**_


	4. Tel Aviv

_**Bonjour ! Alors, cette semaine on se retrouve un jour plus tôt tout simplement parce que je me rends à la Space Walker 4, une convention sur The 100 justement ! Comme je quitte la maison ce soir, je voulais être sûre d'avoir le temps de poster ! Alors, comme je l'ai dis la semaine dernière, c'est un chapitre complètement différent cette semaine. Alors... J'attends vos avis et on se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

15 Juillet 2015, Tel Aviv - Israël

D'abord, il y a eu cette sensation étrange, le sol qui s'était mis à trembler. Puis le son, ce vacarme soudain qui faisait vibrer l'âme, menaçant de la briser. Un sifflement strident à vous faire vous effondrer de douleur, les cris, puis le noir. Clarke rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée dans le sable, recouverte de sang, ignorant si c'était le sien ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se redressa difficilement avant de grimacer de douleur. Où est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas mal ? Il y avait un bourdonnement constant et très étrange dans ses oreilles, c'était la seule chose qu'elle entendait. Son regard se posa sur le corps près d'elle. Son visage se remplit d'effroi.

"- Papa!"

Elle se précipita vers lui, tellement sous le choc qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix prononcer ce mot. Elle s'approcha de lui, les larmes aux yeux. C'était un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film. Devant elle, son père, en train de se vider de son sang. L'une de ses jambes avait disparu, l'autre était dans un état lamentable. Une large déchirure laissait presque entrevoir ses intestins. Clarke manqua de vomir, des hauts le cœur la secouaient mais elle regardait simplement son père qui suffoquait, ses poumons ayant probablement cessé de fonctionner.

"- Ça va aller... Tout va bien se passer d'accord? Je suis là..."

Elle attrapa le premier morceau de tissu qui passait près d'elle et recouvrit le corps de son paternel avant de revenir à son visage, caressant sa joue tout en lui souriant alors que les larmes ravageaient ses joues. Il essayait de parler mais il en était incapable. De sa main libre, Clarke prit celle de son père. Elle voulait le rassurer. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en remettre.

"- Je t'aime..."

Elle lui murmura alors d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il sourit faiblement, avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Presque aussitôt, elle remonta le tissu jusqu'à son visage, pour le recouvrir, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle leva les yeux, à la recherche d'une personne bien précise. Elle se mit sur ses pieds tout en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Elle n'entendait toujours que ce bourdonnement et rien d'autre, même s'il disparaissait progressivement sans pour autant laisser place à d'autres sons. Une main en visière, elle repéra Lena, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle courut vers elle, sentant à peine la douleur dans sa jambe et dans le reste de son corps. Elle se laissa tomber près de sa meilleure amie et dégagea les mèches de son visage, ses yeux balayant le corps de la brune, elle semblait aller bien. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit apparaître l'émeraude si particulier de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

"- Tu vas bien?"

Lena hocha doucement la tête en se redressant. Clarke l'aida alors avec prudence avant de la voir grimacer en posant une main sur son épaule. Sa mère était chirurgienne, elle voulait que sa fille le devienne aussi alors, évidemment, la jeune Griffin avait des bases ; il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que son amie avait l'épaule déboitée.

"- Je vais m'en occuper mais ça va te faire mal. D'accord?"

De nouveau, Lena hocha la tête sans parler. Clarke plaça ses mains comme elle l'avait appris et comme elle avait vu sa mère faire quand elle l'accompagnait, par obligation, à l'hôpital. Un bref mouvement plus tard, l'épaule de sa meilleure amie avait repris sa place normale et elle récupéra le foulard que lui avait offert Lena pour lui faire une écharpe afin qu'elle repose son bras. Pour la réconforter, la blonde posa un baiser sur sa joue alors que l'aînée posait une main sur celle de Clarke, l'obligeant à tourner la tête avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle vit les lèvres de Lena bouger mais elle n'entendait rien.

"- Je... Je ne t'entends pas. J'étais trop près de l'explosion, j'ai encore la détonation dans les oreilles mais je vais bien. D'accord?" **Elle vit sa meilleure amie hocher la tête, soucieuse malgré tout. Clarke sourit.** "Allez, il faut qu'on donne un coup de main!"

Elle se leva et aida la jeune Luthor à se mettre sur ses pieds. Clarke se mit ensuite à chercher sa mère dans la foule, la main de Lena bien ancrée dans la sienne. Mais comment passer à côté de tous les blessés? Son regard se posa sur le corps, près de celui de son père. Il n'en restait plus rien ou presque, juste les décombres d'une bombe qui avait tout décimé. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant d'analyser la situation. Elle savait que l'adrénaline l'aidait à ne pas s'écrouler. Elle soupira, il y avait tellement de blessés et aucuns signes de sa mère. Elle se tourna alors vers sa meilleure amie.

"- Il faut regrouper tout le monde. Toutes les personnes qui peuvent marcher, tu les emmènes ici." **Elle** **désigna un endroit qui était assez vaste et qui pourrait facilement accueillir du monde.** " Demande de l'aide aux personnes qui ne sont pas blessées d'accord? Je vais essayer de trouver ma mère et..."

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Les larmes sur les joues de Lena lui brisèrent le cœur. Elle avait senti sa poigne se resserrer autour de sa main et elle avait compris. Elle s'approcha plus près encore et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle ne s'entendait toujours pas parler et c'était très perturbant. Elle essuya les larmes de son amie avec ses pouces, tout en souriant doucement. Puis elle lui embrassa le front dans un geste protecteur.

"- Tout va bien se passer Lena... D'accord? La zone touchée n'est pas si vaste, tu n'auras qu'à lever les yeux pour me trouver."

La brune hocha la tête puis elle serra Clarke dans ses bras. Après s'être rendues l'étreinte, elles se séparèrent. De son côté, Lena regroupait toute les personnes capables de marcher et elle vit quelques hommes en uniforme arriver avec les secours. Régulièrement, elle levait la tête pour trouver Clarke, toujours avec une personne différente. La brune donna un coup de main aux ambulanciers, soignant quelques blessures légères. De l'autre côté, Clarke stabilisait les cas plus sérieux comme elle pouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par tomber sur sa mère. Elle semblait aller bien, malgré le sang qui coulait le long de son bras, à cause d'un éclat au biceps. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent jusqu'à elles et ils se mirent à parler. Clarke n'entendait toujours rien et elle commençait à angoisser un peu. Sa mère hocha la tête puis la regarda alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête à son tour et, quand un médecin lui tendit des petits cartons avec des couleurs, elle comprit. Elles venaient d'être réquisitionnées pour le triage. Sans plus attendre, la blonde partit de son côté et, malgré son jeune âge et son peu d'expérience médicale, elle aida bien. L'adrénaline lui faisait faire des choses dont elle ne se serait pas crue capable, lui donnant un esprit d'analyse vraiment très clair. Finalement, ça lui plaisait presque, d'aider les autres de cette manière. D'être une personne sur qui on pouvait compter. Il y avait des blessures qu'elle avait été incapable de soigner ou d'identifier, mais là encore, elle n'avait qu'à faire signe à un médecin et il prenait le relais. Lorsque les choses finirent par se calmer, elle retourna près de Lena, qui s'était mise dans un coin avec des enfants, essayant de les rassurer. Elle s'approcha alors doucement avant d'être prise d'un vertige foudroyant. Elle posa une main sur son front puis regarda de nouveau sa meilleure amie qui s'était levée pour venir à elle. Elle sentit le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds et ce fut le noir total.

25 Juillet 2015, Tel Aviv - Israël

Lena saisit le café qu'on venait de lui préparer. Elle paya puis elle le porta à sa bouche en soupirant avant d'avaler une longue gorgée. Elle reprit sa marche dans les longs couloirs de l'hôpital. Dix jours. Ça faisait dix jours que Clarke était dans le coma et il n'y avait aucune amélioration. Abby avait demandé son rapatriement aux États-Unis mais c'était impossible tant que la jeune femme n'avait pas repris connaissance pour évaluer ses fonctions cérébrales et motrices. Alors, elle était rentrée seule, laissant Lena et Clarke à Tel Aviv, voulant faire bouger les choses depuis leur pays pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille. Mais la jeune Luthor savait qu'elle avait simplement fui la situation. Qui pouvait laisser sa fille, dans le coma, dans un pays totalement étranger ? Il leur avait fallu presque quarante-huit heures pour apprendre la mort de Jake, et Abbyavait été effondrée. Clarke était, d'un seul coup, passée au second plan, alors que la chirurgienne avait tenté de trouver une solution pour les ramener, sans succès. Elle était alors rentrée avec le corps de son mari pour essayer de débloquer un rapatriement depuis le sol américain.

Lena poussa la porte de la chambre de sa meilleure amie avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Elle espérait encore et toujours, qu'en ouvrant la porte, elle trouvât Clarke assise, lui souriant. Mais ça n'arrivait jamais. Elle s'installa près de son lit et glissa sa main dans la sienne, son quotidien depuis dix jours. Elle s'en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé, ce jour-là. Elle avait vu le sang, provenant de ses oreilles, qui avait coulé le long des joues de la blonde mais Clarke lui avait assuré qu'elle allait bien. Et malgré son visage couvert de blessures, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Lena ne s'était pas méfiée et elle l'avait laissée aider les secours. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule dans ses bras, une fois que tout fut calme. Lena avait appelé de l'aide et la jeune artiste avait été transférée d'urgence dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Les blessures étaient nombreuses et sérieuses, les médecins ne savaient même pas comment elle avait pu tenir debout et aider autant de personnes dans son état. Personne n'avait rien vu. Le souffle de l'explosion l'avait violemment projetée au sol. Le choc avait été rude, lui causant une légère fracture du crâne, qui avait entraîné une hémorragie cérébrale. Ses tympans avaient été irrémédiablement atteints, le médecin restait cependant incapable de dire à quel point, mais il n'avait que peu d'espoir sur le fait que Clarke entendrait à nouveau. Sa jambe avait aussi été touchée, une bonne entorse du genou qui n'avait pas nécessité plus de soins que ça. Mais plusieurs éclats de la bombe avaient pénétré sa chair un peu partout. Elle avait été tellement proche du terroriste qu'elle avait finalement de la chance de s'en être sortie. Un lourd traitement antibiotique avait été mis en place suite à une infection sur sa cuisse et elle avait un large pansement, résultat du curetage qu'elle avait dû subir pour ne pas que la bactérie lui coûte sa jambe. De tout ça, Lena savait que Clarke s'en remettrait. Mais la disparition de son père... Elle n'avait clairement pas le cœur à la lui annoncer. Seule, en plus de ça.

"- Il faut que tu te réveilles maintenant... Je sais que je te parle probablement pour rien parce que tu ne m'entends pas... Déjà parce que tu es dans le coma et ensuite... Le médecin pense que tu as définitivement perdu ton ouïe. Mais je ne me vois pas rester simplement près de toi sans te parler... Je vais devenir dingue, j'ai besoin de toi..."

Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Clarke, jouant avec une mèche un peu nerveusement. Elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie. Elle se sentait seule, plus que jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre. Elle posa la tête sur le lit et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir à tout ce qui allait se passer, envisageant les deux possibilités : Clarke se réveillerait, ou elle ne se réveillerait pas.

Elle n'entendait rien. Absolument rien. Pas de bourdonnement, pas de sifflement, pas un murmure ni une parole. Rien. Le néant. Aucun bruit. Elle sentait une chaleur près de sa main droite. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, il faisait sombre, mais pas nuit. Elle posa son regard sur la silhouette près d'elle et elle reconnut la chevelure brune de sa meilleure amie. Un faible sourire aux lèvres, elle décala quelques mèches de cheveux pour découvrir son visage, paisiblement endormie. Les maigres égratignures qu'elle avait remarquées sur son visage le jour de l'explosion semblaient s'être bien résorbées. Depuis combien de temps était-elle inconsciente ? Et où était-elle exactement ? En regardant par la fenêtre, elle savait qu'elle était encore en Israël. Tout était confus. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus. Elle voulait réveiller Lena pour avoir des réponses mais elle semblait si paisible qu'elle n'en eut pas le courage. Elle attrapa la télécommande et se contenta d'appeler une infirmière. Elle n'attendit que quelques secondes avant qu'une femme entre dans sa chambre. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais Clarke n'entendit rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir. Pour comprendre. Elle secoua alors la tête en posant sa main près de son oreille et la jeune israélienne sembla comprendre. Elle sortit un stylo de sa blouse avant de prendre le bloc-notes dans sa poche et d'écrire. Elle lui expliqua qu'un médecin allait arriver et elle lui demanda comment elle se sentait. Clarke haussa les épaules avant de poser son regard sur Lena, puis sur l'infirmière, désignant sa meilleure amie du doigt. De nouveau, un échange de mots à l'écrit. Lena allait bien, son épaule se remettait très bien. Clarke soupira de soulagement et caressa la chevelure brune qui lui semblait presque irréelle. Une dernière phrase de l'infirmière lui indiqua qu'elle reviendrait bientôt puis elle disparut, laissant Clarke dans son silence absolu. Doucement, Lena sortit de son sommeil et posa les yeux sur le regard azur qui la fixait. Elle se redressa presque d'un bond et prononça un seul et unique mot que Clarke ne put entendre mais qu'elle avait compris. Son prénom. Des larmes se formèrent au coin des yeux des deux jeunes femmes et ce fut Lena qui vint serrer le corps encore frêle de la patiente.

"- Je n'entends... Plus rien..." **finit par murmurer celle-ci.**

Elle ne savait pas si sa phrase était correcte. Ni si elle l'avait prononcée assez fort, ni si c'était compréhensible. Mais elle sentit les bras de Lena la resserrer davantage et Clarke se laissa aller, fermant les yeux. Lena savait que tout allait changer désormais. Mais elles seraient ensemble. Et grâce à ça, elle savait que tout irait bien. 

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Alors, vos avis ? Oui, totalement différent, pas de Lexa, ni de Kara. Juste Clarke et Lena. Ca me semblait un chapitre important à faire et j'ai donc décidé de le mettre ici, tout simplement parce qu'à la base, je voulais juste faire un petit passage mais j'avais besoin de développer ! Il risque d'y en avoir d'autres dans ce style là ! On se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**_


	5. Juste un café

_**Bien le bonjour ! Je suis désolée de poster avec un jour de retard, la semaine a été très compliqué, la convention éprouvante, psychologiquement parlant ahah ! Et de plus, je n'avais pas récupéré Internet. La semaine dernière, le chapitre était un peu difficile, celui-ci est 100% Clexa alors... Enjoy !**_

* * *

Lexa to Clarke :

Juste un café. À l'Arkadia, samedi à 10h?

Clarke to Lexa :

Parfait. À l'Arkadia, à 10h.

20 Septembre 2020, San Francisco – Etats-Unis

 _Une odeur de brûlé avait envahi ses narines, odeur âcre qui lui donnait la nausée. La chaleur sur son visage, la douleur dans son corps. Puis les cris, les appels au secours, les supplications. Il y avait ce son bourdonnant dans ses oreilles, comme si la bombe explosait encore et encore, près d'elle, la projetant violemment sur le sol, lui faisant perdre connaissance._

Clarke se réveilla en sursautant, le souffle court. Elle détestait revoir ces images, sentir de nouveau ces odeurs. Elle se tourna vers la main qui était posée sur son épaule, c'était Lena la regardant d'un air regard grave. Elle soupira doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que sa meilleure amie prenait place près d'elle dans le lit.

{Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ?}

Un simple hochement de tête de la part de la blonde et la jeune Luthor l'obligea à se rallonger, se mettant tout près d'elle. Comme chaque fois que Clarke faisait un cauchemar, Lena l'entendait. Elle la réveillait, elle la prenait dans ses bras et veillait sur elle jusqu'au lendemain matin. Et cette nuit-là ne fit pas exception.

« - Woods, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Depuis quand tu te laisses voler le ballon de cette manière ?

\- Désolée coach.

\- Je ne veux pas d'excuses ! Je rajoute une demi-heure d'entraînement !

\- Mais… »

Un coup de sifflet la fit se taire et elle grogna de mécontentement en récupérant le ballon entre ses mains. Elle allait arriver en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Clarke. Non, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, c'était juste un café. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient brièvement parlé au self, rapidement coupées par une sonnerie qui avait obligé Lexa à se rendre en cours, les deux femmes n'avaient pas réellement eu d'échange. Elles s'étaient croisées à la bibliothèque mais malgré le fait que c'était seulement le début de l'année, elles étaient toutes les deux débordées. Alors, après avoir passé une bonne heure à étudier, en silence mais ensemble, posées sur un des canapés de la BU, elles avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone. Mais encore une fois, les échanges furent limités, Lexa voulait parler de vive voix à Clarke, et inversement. Alors évidemment, Lexa était excitée, négligeant un peu trop sa concentration lors des entraînements de basket.

« - Maintenant Woods ! »

La brune revint à elle et leva la tête. Elle vit une joueuse foncer droit sur elle. Elle sourit en coin et commença à dribbler dans un rythme plutôt normal, avant d'accélérer. La position de son adversaire lui facilita la tâche et, au moment où l'attaque plaçait son pied droit légèrement plus en avant que le gauche, Lexa envoya le ballon entre ses jambes et contourna son adversaire aisément, récupérant la balle pour continuer jusqu'au panier, marquant sans problème.

« - Très beau mouvement ! Ce serait sympa de t'avoir un peu plus parmi nous ! »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et se concentra durant le reste de l'entraînement. Il y a une chose dont elle était sûre, elle ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer par Clarke. Le basketball, s'était son avenir, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait pour elle et elle devait le garder en tête. Elle devait apprendre à concilier les deux ; ce serait faire porter un poids trop lourd à la blonde, sans même qu'elle soit au courant. Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, le coach annonça finalement la fin de l'entraînement et Lexa courut jusqu'à sous la douche. Elle avait encore une chance d'arriver à l'heure si elle se dépêchait.

L'Arkadia était un petit café relativement sympa et bien situé. Il était comme le point de rendez-vous des jeunes, sûrement dû à sa proximité avec l'immense campus qui accueillait presque tous les niveaux de scolarité. C'était un endroit relativement calme la plupart du temps, mais la terrasse pouvait rapidement se remplir d'adolescents à la sortie des cours.

« - Tu es en retard, **souligna Clarke avec un sourire.**

\- Oui, oui, je sais, je suis désolée ! Le coach nous a gardées plus longtemps et… »

Lexa manqua la chaise de peu et faillit s'étaler sur le sol, heureusement que Clarke avait de bons réflexes et qu'elle la retint par le bras avant qu'elle ne percute le sol. Les joues de la brune prirent une teinte rouge de honte alors que le sourire de Clarke se fit plus amusé.

« - Du calme Lexa, tout va bien. Ce n'est pas grave. »

La concernée souffla longuement en hochant la tête avant de remettre la chaise comme il fallait pour s'asseoir. Certains regards étaient encore tournés vers elles mais ça n'importait ni l'une, ni l'autre. Clarke se réinstalla correctement elle aussi, rangeant le livre qu'elle était en train de lire en attendant Lexa, qui avait eu un petit quart d'heure de retard. Parce que même si la brune était encore dans les temps, après une rapide douche, son coach l'avait retenue pour discuter et elle était finalement arrivée en retard. Depuis que Clarke avait perdu l'ouïe, beaucoup de choses avait changé et actuellement, elle pouvait sentir le stress de Lexa jusque dans son propre corps ; elle ne savait pas réellement d'où ça venait mais elle voulait la faire se sentir à l'aise.

« - Mmh… Est-ce que tu veux… »

Lexa sembla se concentrer et le cœur de Clarke loupa un battement lorsqu'elle la vit rassembler une main au-dessus de l'autre.

« - Un café ? »

Le sourire de Clarke s'élargit. Le fait que Lexa ait potassé la langue des signes signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Même sa mère n'avait pas fait cet effort alors, forcément, ça la touchait beaucoup. Elle se pencha pour prendre les mains de la brune et corriger son signe, faisant frissonner l'athlète. Sentir la peau de Clarke sur la sienne était un sentiment très étrange.

« - C'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir appris ça… Mais, je préfère le thé. »

Tout en disant le mot thé, elle le signa et elle vit tout de suite le regard de Lexa accrocher ses mains, désireuse de connaître le nouveau signe, qu'elle imita ensuite du mieux qu'elle put. Clarke sourit et la corrigea à nouveau, trouvant qu'elle avait quand même déjà une très bonne base.

« - Alors, ce sera un thé ! Choisis ce qui te fait plaisir, c'est moi qui offre. »

La jeune artiste pouvait clairement voir à quel point Lexa prenait soin de parler doucement mais sans exagérer ses mots pour autant et ça, elle aimait aussi. Quand les gens faisaient exprès d'articuler chaque syllabe, la blonde avait plus de mal. Elle s'était accoutumée aux gens qui ne faisaient pas d'efforts, alors elle avait l'habitude. Evidemment, c'était toujours une grande part de supposition, parfois elle confondait deux mots et elle choisissait celui qui lui semblait le plus adéquat à la conversation. Elle attrapa donc la carte rapidement pour voir ce qu'elle proposait tout en gardant un œil sur Lexa au cas où elle parlerait. Puis elles passèrent commande.

« - L'entraînement s'est bien passé ?

\- Oh, euh, oui. Comme toujours.

\- Le premier match est pour quand ?

\- Dans deux semaines… »

Clarke put voir la tension s'emparer du corps de la brune, le basket avait toujours été important pour Lexa Woods. Déjà, il y a cinq ans, elle entendait son prénom partout ; au détour d'un couloir, dans la salle de cours, au gymnase ; c'était l'étoile montante que tout le monde avait toujours attendue. Clarke avait eu la chance de la voir jouer quelques fois et il était vrai qu'elle se débrouillait vraiment très bien. Et puis, elle devait avouer que la voir en tenue de jeu, c'était un plaisir supplémentaire. La jolie blonde n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour les femmes. Bien qu'elle ait été définie comme bisexuelle au cours de sa scolarité, Clarke avait un plus gros penchant pour les femmes que pour les hommes.

« - Ca va bien se passer, j'en suis certaine. Surtout si tu joues toujours aussi bien.

\- Est-ce que… Tu viendras ?

\- Possible… »

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant alors que la brune leva les yeux au ciel. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça finalement, non ? Après tout, Lexa semblait se ridiculiser dès que la jeune femme était dans les parages alors qu'est-ce que ce serait si elle venait assister au match ? Elle repoussa au loin cette idée et se mit à regarder les gestes lents et réguliers de la main de son interlocutrice qui mélangeait le thé qu'elle venait de sucrer.

« - Alors, Lexa Woods. Tu m'as proposé un café, mais tu ne parles pas plus que ça.

\- Pardon je…

\- Ce n'est rien, **sourit alors Clarke en voyant que Lexa semblait perturbée** , parle-moi de toi.

\- Hum… De moi ? Et bien… »

Ce fut ainsi que la discussion commença. Lexa n'avait pas du tout imaginé que ça se passerait de cette manière, elle qui espérait en apprendre plus sur Clarke, la bonde avait réussi à inverser la situation.

Lexa était une jeune adulte avec un passé relativement peu glorieux. Elle était née fille unique dans une famille peu fortunée. Ils n'étaient pas riches, mais n'étaient pas pauvres non plus. Le seul problème, c'était que son père, bien qu'il ramenât un salaire à la maison tous les mois, était sérieusement accroc à l'alcool. Sa mère travaillait aussi mais seulement à mi-temps pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille. Elles étaient très proches, jusqu'à ce que la maladie l'emporte, une leucémie, qui avait mis leur famille sur la paille. Après deux ans d'une longue bataille, elle était décédée alors que Lexa avait seulement quinze ans. Kara avait été d'un grand soutien durant toute sa vie, plus encore après la mort de sa mère. C'était les Danvers qui avaient accueilli la jeune femme, son père étant bien incapable de lâcher la bouteille. La bourse que lui offrait le sport était indispensable, même si ça n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle pourrait vraiment gagner ensuite, une fois dans le vrai monde professionnel.

« - Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu viserais la NBA c'est ça ?

\- Evidemment, c'est le rêve de tout basketteur ! »

Après le café, elles étaient sorties marcher dans les rues. Clarke s'était débrouillée pour que toute la conversation soit centrée uniquement autour de la jeune athlète et Lexa s'était faite avoir. Elles appréciaient le moment, c'était simple et agréable. Les mots semblaient glisser sur les lèvres de la brune et Clarke n'avait aucun mal à la comprendre et, quand Lexa voyait que c'était le cas, elle répétait ou changeait sa phrase sans même qu'elle ne le lui demande. Mais Clarke commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude des longs échanges, utilisant ses appareils pour les cours et Lena signant avec elle. Elle ne montrait rien mais la jeune femme avait bien remarqué que, contrairement au début de leur rendez-vous, Clarke était beaucoup plus pendu à ses lèvres, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle savait que c'était pour la comprendre mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer en train de l'embrasser et c'était assez perturbant.

« - J'espère que tu y arriveras.

\- Moi aussi, **avoua-t-elle en souriant** , et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ?

\- De moi ? Pourquoi ? Enfin… Je n'ai rien à dire sur moi, **répondit-elle en étant un peu tendue soudainement.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire plus tard ? »

Clarke se mit alors à réfléchir, regardant le ciel alors qu'elles s'étaient installées sur un banc, près de l'eau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire ? En voyant l'aisance avec laquelle elle avait réussi à prêter mains fortes en Israël, elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait facilement pu suivre la voix de sa mère finalement, mais s'engageant dans l'armée, plutôt, pour être plus utile. Mais l'explosion l'avait rendue sourde et elle n'entrait pas dans les critères de sélection. Alors, elle suivait actuellement des cours de gestion de l'entreprise, pour un jour pouvoir vivre de son art.

« - Mmh… Ouvrir ma galerie d'art, je pense. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée fixe sur mon avenir.

\- Je suis sûre que tu dessines encore mieux qu'avant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La fresque. Du lycée.

\- Oh… »

Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Clarke. La fresque du lycée, ça remontait à vraiment loin. Juin 2015. A l'occasion de la fin de l'année, le proviseur avait organisé un concours pour décider quel étudiant aurait l'honneur de peindre la grande fresque qui recouvrait le mur d'entrée du bâtiment. Clarke, malgré son jeune âge, avait été retenue et avait passé des heures et des heures sur cette fresque. Cinq ans plus tard, elle y était toujours, c'était une fierté pour la blonde, qui était passée dans le journal du lycée et de la ville.

« - Je me suis peut-être un peu améliorée.

\- Un peu ? J'ai vu ton croquis la dernière fois et…

\- Tu m'as regardé dessiner ? **cette fois, Clarke la regarda, intriguée.**

\- Hum… Oui. Lundi, quand je t'ai abordée et que… Tu ne m'as pas entendue.

\- Oh, ce jour-là **, répondit-elle en souriant, amusée, à nouveau**. Encore désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas toi. »

Elle haussa les épaules et le téléphone de Lexa se mit à sonner. Elle soupira avant de le regarder. Elle se redressa en voyant d'abord l'heure, puis le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Elle jura et répondit en s'excusant auprès de Clarke. Elle se leva et s'éloigna, comme si elle ne voulait pas déranger la blonde avec sa conversation, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle sortit son propre téléphone pour échanger un peu avec Lena. Sa meilleure amie l'attendait pour manger et elle lui répondit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Clarke était avec Lexa depuis deux bonnes heures et elle n'avait clairement pas vu le temps passer. Elle rangea son cellulaire au moment où une main se posa tout délicatement sur son épaule. Elle reconnut le toucher délicat de la brune et elle leva les yeux vers elle en souriant. Le soleil lui cachait le visage de la jeune femme et elle secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire sur ses lèvres et, presque immédiatement, Lexa se mit à genoux devant elle avec un petit sourire.

« - Désolée. Je disais qu'il fallait que j'y aille. Je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

Clarke hocha alors la tête en souriant et se leva, tendant la main vers Lexa pour qu'elle se relève à son tour. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de la blonde se passa dans un silence absolu. Devant la maison, Lexa se mit face à la blonde, vérifiant que le soleil ne cachait pas ses lèvres ; elle avait retenu la leçon.

« - C'était vraiment très sympa aujourd'hui…

\- Oui… On devrait recommencer. Le week-end prochain ?

\- Ca me convient ! Dans l'après-midi ? Histoire que je n'arrive pas en retard si mon coach me retient.

\- Ca me semble parfait.

\- Alors… A plus tard ?

\- Oui, à plus tard. »

Lexa s'éloigna alors avant de se retourner vers Clarke et de lui signer un au revoir. Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit de nouveau et elle lui rendit son signe. Heureuse, la jeune athlète plongea ses mains dans ses poches et quitta la rue tandis que Clarke soupirait. Elle était touchée des petites attentions de Lexa et elle, elle était prête à apprendre la langue des signes encore plus si ça lui donnait le droit de revoir un tel sourire illuminer le regard de la femme qui hantait ses pensées depuis des années. Puis, de chaque côté respectif, une longue conversation avec leur meilleure amie suivit ce rendez-vous qui était juste un café, échangé entre deux amies.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Vos avis comptent toujours autant, n'oubliez pas, c'est ce qui me donne envie d'écrire...! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**_


	6. Une rencontre percutante

**_Bonjouuuuur ! Et voilà, le petit chapitre de la semaine ! Pour aujourd'hui, on laisse Lexa et Clarke de côté pour se concentrer sur Lena et Kara ! J'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture ! Et Merci pour les Review, je vais y répondre, promis, je n'ai juste pas trop eu le temps cette semaine !_**

* * *

21 Septembre 2020, San Francisco – Etats-Unis

Tous les dimanches, Lena se rendait à la salle de sport. Généralement, la plupart d'entre elles étaient fermées mais la jeune femme avait réussi à un trouver une qui restait ouverte et c'était vraiment bénéfique parce qu'il n'y avait jamais personne le dimanche. Elle était sportive, parce qu'elle aimait ça et qu'elle appréciait entretenir son corps. Ce n'était pas une obligation, son avenir n'en dépendait pas non plus, elle faisait juste ça par pur plaisir. C'était généralement le jour où Clarke en profitait pour se glisser dans son atelier et peindre toute la journée. Elle se coupait littéralement du monde et c'était très bien que Lena se trouve une occupation pour tuer le temps qu'elle passerait seule puisqu'elle ne partageait pas son hobbie pour la salle de sport. Le soir, n'ayant toutes les deux aucune envie de cuisiner, et la mère Griffin n'étant jamais là le dimanche soir, elles se contentaient de commander quelque chose de différent à chaque fois, où la même chose si elles en avaient envie. Puis elles se casaient devant un film ou une série et elles s'endormaient généralement ensemble.

« - On se voit demain Lena ? » **Demanda alors la jeune femme qui tenait la salle de sport tandis que Lena se dirigeait vers la sortie.**

« - Possible, oui ! Je ne promets rien. »

Elle venait ici autant que possible, parfois tard le soir quand elle en ressentait la motivation, ou tôt le matin alors que Clarke dormait encore. C'était aussi l'un des avantages de cette salle de sport, qui avait des horaires très flexibles et, surtout, elle était quasiment à côté de chez elle. Elle sortit finalement du bâtiment, glissant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour ensuite se mettre à courir. Finir une bonne séance de musculation par une séance de cardio en plein air, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour lui faire passer une bonne journée. En plus de ça, elle était relativement plus sereine que d'habitude puisque sa meilleure amie avait passé une excellente journée la veille, une nuit assez calme et qu'elle s'était enfermée dans son atelier en souriant. L'esprit de Lena était tranquille, elle avait profité de sa séance de sport à fond, sans se poser de questions sur l'état de sa colocataire. C'était toujours compliqué de sortir après une nuit agitée de la part de la blonde mais ça devenait rare désormais. Enfin, c'était rare que ça soit violent au point de tirer la jeune Luthor du sommeil parce qu'elle entendait Clarke crier.

Elle était concentrée sur les pulsations régulières de la musique, la sensation qu'elle ressentait à chaque foulée, chaque vibration dans ses jambes lorsque son pied rencontrait le sol. En arrivant au coin de la rue, elle ne ralentit pas. Elle venait ici très régulièrement et il n'y avait jamais personne. Pourtant, ce jour-là, elle traversa la route sans même regarder. C'était tellement une habitude, qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. Depuis Tel Aviv, elle restait sur ses gardes sans arrêt, elle savait que la mort pouvait survenir à chaque coin de rue. Mais elle avait finalement compris qu'ici, tout était sécurisé, beaucoup plus que là-bas. Et elle avait baissé sa garde. Peut-être un peu trop. Elle vit des phares la braquer, un klaxon retentit et elle tourna la tête mais elle comprit que c'était trop tard pour se pousser. Elle sentit l'impact la projeter sur le sol avant que tout devienne noir.

« - Kara, tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Oui, tu dois aller à l'entraînement alors je vais y aller.

\- Mais tu détestes conduire.

\- Et le frigo est vide. Tu n'as pas le temps d'aller faire les courses, je vais y aller, ça ne va pas me tuer ! »

C'était une idée stupide. Kara détestait conduire, et elle détestait aller faire les courses. Mais Lexa était sans arrêt occupée entre les cours, les entraînements de basket, et le peu de temps libre qu'elle avait, elle voulait le passer avec sa meilleure amie. Sauf la veille, où elle avait accordé un long moment à une magnifique blonde qui hantait ses pensées depuis bien trop longtemps. La future journaliste avait frôlé la crise cardiaque lorsque Lexa lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait boire un café avec la magnifique Clarke Griffin, pour citer ses propres mots. Mais Kara avait été ravie de savoir que ça allait enfin avoir lieu et le sourire radieux qu'avait arboré la brune en rentrant lui avait donné du baume au cœur. Ce serait une bonne année, elle en était certaine.

Elle monta en voiture en soupirant. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça du tout. Elle démarra et se mit en route vers le supermarché tout en s'encourageant psychologiquement. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où lui venait cette aversion pour la voiture mais c'était là et c'était terriblement puissant. Lorsqu'elle était passagère, il n'y avait aucun problème, elle ne stressait même pas, aucune appréhension. Mais dès lors qu'elle était derrière le volant, elle ne respirait plus. C'était stupide, mais vrai. Les mains complètement crispées sur le volant, elle balayait les rues d'un regard rapide et anxieux. Son téléphone sonna et elle sursauta, jeta un bref coup d'œil dessus, juste histoire de vérifier que ce n'était pas urgent, et quand elle releva le regard, elle vit la silhouette d'une jeune femme au milieu de la route. Elle fit des appels de phare tout en plantant les freins et en appuyant sur le volant pour faire retentir le bruit distinctif du klaxon de la voiture mais c'était trop tard. Elle bondit à l'extérieur aussitôt que la voiture fut complètement arrêtée et elle s'approcha de la brune, allongée sur le sol. Et en reconnaissant son visage, son sang se glaça.

« - Oh mon dieu… Je suis tellement désolée… »

Lena avait rapidement rouvert les yeux, elle n'était restée inconsciente que quelques secondes seulement. En entendant la voix d'une femme, elle releva les yeux vers elle. Sa vision était légèrement trouble mais elle se stabilisa et reconnut la blonde qui traînait toujours avec… Elle avait oublié son prénom. Vraiment ? Elle grogna et posa une main sur sa tête, ça lui faisait un mal affreux. Kara se pencha vers elle, son regard azur posé sur le front de Lena.

« - Tu saignes… Je devrais t'emmener aux urgences, je suis désolée, je t'avais pas vue !

\- Je n'ai pas regardé avant de traverser non plus… Et je vais bien, pas besoin d'hôpital.

\- Tu… Tu es sûre ? Je préférerais… »

Lena se mit en position assise et elle eut un haut le cœur. La main de Kara vint caresser la peau de la brune, au niveau de la tempe, là où du sang s'écoulait doucement. Elle fronça les sourcils et Lena ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Elle ne l'avait toujours vue que de loin mais… Elle la trouvait adorable.

« - Je vais bien, c'est rien, je me suis un peu cognée la tête en tombant.

\- Tu saignes, c'est pas rien. Laisse-moi t'emmener à l'hôpital, s'il te plait, je me sentirai plus rassurée ! »

La jeune Luthor s'apprêtait à refuser mais elle se sentit comme incapable de le faire devant les yeux implorants de la jolie Danvers. Elle soupira alors et hocha la tête en acceptant finalement. Après tout, ça rassurerait autant l'une que l'autre et elle imaginait déjà Clarke l'y traîner lorsqu'elle apprendrait l'incident alors, autant prendre de l'avance et ne pas subir le tempérament bien trop envahisseur de sa meilleure amie inquiète.

« - Très bien, allons-y alors… »

Kara tendit la main vers elle après s'être relevée et Lena la saisit, se mettant sur ses pieds. Elle fut obligée de s'appuyer légèrement sur l'avant-bras de la blonde une fois debout, sentant le sol tanguer sous ses pieds. Puis elle récupéra son téléphone et se laissa guider jusqu'à la portière passagère, captant plusieurs fois le regard et l'air inquiet qu'arborait la jolie blonde. Le trajet vers l'hôpital se passa dans le silence le plus total, Lena sentait bien que le coup qu'elle avait reçu était plus violent qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, surtout qu'elle elle se sentait somnoler sans aucune raison. Elle se concentra alors sur la conductrice qui ne semblait vraiment pas rassurée à l'idée de conduire une voiture. Elle sourit légèrement, un peu amusée par la situation. Mais Kara ne lâchait pas la route des yeux, bien que très inquiète pour la brune près d'elle. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'avoir renversée ! Lexa risquait de la tuer en apprenant qu'elle avait failli tuer la meilleure amie de sa Clarke. Ca n'aidait pas à la faire conduire sereinement. Il était certain d'une chose, elle ne prendrait plus jamais le volant d'un véhicule à quatre roues. En se garant sur le parking des urgences, Kara tourna la tête vers Lena, qui avait finalement fermé les yeux. Elle paniqua et posa une main sur son bras.

« - Eh, Lena, réveille-toi. »

La brune lutta fortement pour rouvrir les yeux. En voyant que son regard était légèrement vitreux, la blonde se mordit la lèvre avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez en saisissant la monture du côté droit.

« - Aller, on y va. Ca va aller pour marcher jusque là-bas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la voiture, Kara fit pareil avant de la rejoindre très rapidement. Elles pénétrèrent dans le hall d'accueil et alors, en s'avançant, la blonde débita toute l'histoire à une toute allure, ce qui donna le sourire à Lena, mais aussi une sensation très étrange. Comment est-ce qu'il était possible de parler aussi vite sans s'emmêler les pinceaux ? Même l'infirmière semblait avoir du mal à tout comprendre mais, en posant son regard sur Lena, qui ne semblait clairement pas en forme, elle finit par assembler les pièces et hocha la tête en leur demandant d'attendre dans la salle d'attente pour qu'on puisse les recevoir. La jeune Luthor soupira, elle savait très bien que si elle voulait se faire examiner rapidement, elle pouvait toujours demander à être directement auscultée, par Abby mais l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec la jeune femme ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça alors elle allait attendre. Après s'être assises dans un coin, Kara regarda longuement la brune. Son teint s'était fait légèrement plus pâle sur le trajet vers l'hôpital et elle semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« - Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien…

\- Oui, je ne vais pas mourir d'un coup sur la tête ! Et puis, si jamais, je suis au bon endroit, non ? »

Kara lui frappa doucement l'épaule avec un air contrarié qui fit légèrement rire Lena. Même quand elle avait mal, elle ne perdait jamais une occasion pour embêter Clarke et là, c'était Kara. Et quand elle vit un très fin sourire s'emparer des lèvres de la blonde, elle sut qu'elle avait un peu gagné.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle, je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir renversée !

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne regardais pas où j'allais non plus.

\- Oui mais…

\- Kara, arrête de te prendre la tête… »

La blonde soupira en souriant. Elle se sentait presque privilégiée de voir que la jolie brune avait retenu son prénom. Mais c'était presque la même chose de l'autre côté, Lena avait été presque surprise de voir que Kara connaissait son prénom. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente fautive de l'avoir renversée alors que c'était également sa faute, puisqu'elle avait traversé sans même regarder. Elle remercia d'ailleurs la dévotion de Clarke pour sa peinture du dimanche, elle ne s'inquiétera pas de l'absence de sa meilleure amie avant encore trois ou quatre bonnes heures. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait avec Kara, ici, assise dans une salle d'attente parce qu'elle venait d'être renversée. Elle avait déjà remarqué la jeune femme, auprès de Lexa. Ca y est, elle se souvenait de son prénom. Elle lui avait toujours paru très timide et réservée et elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler auparavant.

« - Alors… Lexa a dû te raconter pour hier ?

\- Ouais ! Et toi Clarke ?

\- Oui ! Elle était très souriante en rentrant.

\- Pareil à la maison. Tu sais que Lexa a craqué sur elle depuis… La première fois ?

\- Vraiment ? Enfin, je m'en suis un peu doutée, vu comment elle la regardait… Clarke peut être assez aveugle quand elle veut.

\- Et Lexa terriblement timide alors qu'elle ne l'est jamais d'habitude. Est-ce que… Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Et bien, ça dépend !

\- C'est à propos de Clarke…

\- Non, je ne te dirai pas ce qui s'est passé. Clarke le dira à Lexa quand…

\- Tu te trompes, la coupa alors Kara, c'est pour moi. Je m'entendais vraiment bien avec elle…

\- Elle te racontera son histoire si elle le veut. »

Après un dernier sourire, Kara acquiesça et elles parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un long moment et, finalement, après une petite heure, un médecin s'approcha des deux femmes pour inviter Lena à la suivre. La jeune blonde ne fut pas autorisée à l'accompagner mais lui assura qu'elle allait rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte. Emmenée dans une petite chambre, Lena fut auscultée pendant quelques minutes, puis une interne recousut sa blessure avant de l'envoyer passer un scanner. Le médecin soupçonnait une commotion cérébrale mais il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de plus grave. Lena n'aimait pas du tout les hôpitaux, surtout depuis qu'elle y avait été bloquée pendant un mois avec Clarke. Elle détestait ce souvenir. Elle y pensait le moins possible. Après son examen, qui ne révéla rien d'autre qu'une bonne commotion cérébrale, un traitement et des consignes de sécurités pour les prochains jours, elle fut libérée. Elle sourit à Kara en s'approchant d'elle. La blonde se leva et porta son regard sur sa blessure avant de venir la toucher du bout des doigts. Lena se surprit de nouveau à ne pas réagir négativement au contact, elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que Kara soit si tactile.

« - Je vais te ramener chez toi. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'ont dit les médecins ? »

Elle parlait tout en récupérant ses affaires sur le sol, glissant ensuite son téléphone dans la poche de son jean en regardant Lena qui souriait doucement. Elle avait eu des antidouleurs qui lui faisaient un bien fou.

« - Tout va bien Kara, d'accord ? Je vais bien. Mais je veux bien que tu me raccompagnes. »

Elle hocha la tête comme si c'était une évidence avant de se diriger vers sa voiture, suivie de près par Lena qui regarda son téléphone. Il avait subi un choc aussi pendant sa chute et elle allait devoir s'en racheter un mais en attendant, il fonctionnait suffisamment pour l'informer d'un nouveau message de la part de Clarke qui lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait manger le soir. Elle soupira, elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas avoir très faim alors elle répondit ce qu'il fallait pour que sa meilleure amie soit heureuse, choisissant ce qu'elle préférait. Une fois dans le véhicule de Kara, Lena la guida jusqu'à chez elle. Elle coupa le moteur et regarda la brune en souriant un peu.

« - Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. » **Kara ouvrit la bouche mais Lena posa son index sur ses lèvres, lui coupant tout son élan.** « Ne t'avise pas de dire que c'était ta faute à la base. » **La blonde sourit alors.** « Merci.

\- Le plaisir était pour moi, ça te convient mieux ?

\- Oui ! »

Elles rirent légèrement alors que Lena attrapa le téléphone de Kara, posée entre les deux sièges avant. Elle fut soulagée de ne voir aucun mot de passe et elle y entra aisément son numéro de téléphone. Perplexe, Kara ne pipa pas un seul mot, elle était quasiment sûre qu'elle lui donnait son numéro et elle n'était clairement pas contre. Quand la brune lui tendit à nouveau son cellulaire, la jeune Danvers le récupéra en souriant sans même regarder ce qu'elle avait fait, lui faisant étrangement confiance.

« - Evite de me renverser la prochaine fois. Il suffit de m'aborder d'une manière plus normale.

\- J'y penserai ! » **pouffa-t-elle.** « Bonne soirée Lena, prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi, Kara. Passe le bonjour à Lexa.

\- Et toi à Clarke. »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant avant d'ouvrir la portière. Elle la regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir, referma derrière elle et se rendit jusqu'à la porte et rentra après un signe de main à la blonde, que celle-ci lui rendit. Elle referma la porte en soupirant et en fermant les yeux alors, que de l'autre côté, Kara fixait la porte sans même redémarrer. Elle repensait à cette journée, et cette rencontre avec Lena. Une rencontre officielle. Et percutante. Et au fond d'elle, elle sentait que beaucoup de choses allaient changer, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, sans s'imaginer à quel point elle avait raison. 

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Alors, vos avis ? Vous aimeriez avoir plus de chapitre centrée sur les deux jeunes femmes ? Promis, pour les fans du Clexa, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! ;)**_


	7. Confrontations et révélations

27 Septembre 2020, San Francisco – Etats-Unis

Une main sur son épaule et Clarke se retourna vers la personne. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus sursauter à chaque petit contact puisque c'était maintenant le seul moyen pour qu'on puisse l'avertir qu'on voulait lui parler. Du moins, pour les personnes qui étaient au courant et, surtout, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas ses appareils. Elle préférait se limiter aux cours mais quand elle sortait avec sa mère, elle était oblige de les porter. D'un côté, elle était consciente qu'au moins, en perdant l'ouïe lors de l'explosion, elle n'avait pas eu à subir le traumatisme du bruit, à faire un long travail sur elle pour ne pas sursauter au moindre bruit. Elle avait vu Lena traverser cette épreuve et elle l'avait aidée comme elle avait pu, réglant ses propres problèmes en même temps. Mais les semaines et les mois qui avaient suivi s'étaient révélés très compliqués pour les deux femmes. C'était presque derrière elles maintenant mais elles en gardaient toutes les deux des séquelles.

La blonde sourit à sa meilleure amie, qui prit alors place tout près d'elle alors que Clarke posait son carnet de croquis pour que toute son attention soit portée sur la brune près d'elle. Elle tendit la main pour la poser sur sa joue, touchant du bout du doigt la blessure de la jeune Luthor. Quand elle avait vu sa blessure, le dimanche soir, et que Lena lui avait tout raconté, tout avait parut surréaliste pour la jeune femme. D'abord, elle avait été en colère de ne pas avoir été prévenue sur-le-champ, puis soulagée qu'elle n'ait rien de grave. Puis s'en était suivie une longue conversation sur Kara et, finalement, Lena s'était endormie dans les bras de Clarke, alors que cette dernière l'avait veillée toute la nuit, attaquant la semaine de cours totalement épuisée. La confrontation avec Lexa avait été particulièrement drôle également.

22 Septembre 2020, San Francisco – Etats-Unis

 **« Non, c'est absolument hors de question ! Tu restes tranquillement à la maison ! »  
« Clarke... Je vais bien... »  
« Je m'en fiche ! Le médecin a dit repos, alors repos. Pour les cours que tu as en commun avec Lexa, elle te filera ses notes, j'en suis persuadée. Pour le reste tu rattraperas. Mais aujourd'hui, tu restes ici. Et ne m'oblige pas à rater mes cours pour rester avec toi parce que je le ferai. »**

Clarke n'aimait pas particulièrement parler de vive voix avec sa meilleure amie. Mais elle pouvait le faire et, l'inconvénient avec les signes, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur donner l'intonation qu'elle souhaitait. Là, elle avait envie de lui hurler dessus. Lena ne semblait pas comprendre que le choc qu'elle avait reçu était important et qu'elle devait suivre les ordres du médecin et se reposer. Et elle n'allait pas en démordre. Finalement, après de longues minutes de débat, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné quand sa meilleure amie soupira en se rallongeant dans le lit. Un ultime baiser sur son front et Clarke se faufila sous la douche pour se réveiller avant de rejoindre l'université. Elle avait la ferme intention de voir Lexa pour discuter avec elle. Elle lui avait même envoyé un sms pour qu'elles se retrouvent afin de manger ensemble et, bien sûr, la brune avait immédiatement accepté. La matinée fut longue et compliquée pour la jeune blonde. Elle avait manqué de s'endormir à plusieurs reprises pendant ses cours. La première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant au réfectoire, ce fut d'avaler un bon café presque d'une traite avant d'en reprendre un deuxième et de s'installer à une table avec son repas. Elle prenait des nouvelles de Lena via son cellulaire lorsqu'elle sentit une main glisser sur son épaule très brièvement et ne fut pas surprise de voir Lexa s'installer en face d'elle avec un repas des plus équilibrés devant elle et une boisson vitaminée.

 **« Salut ! »** Lança joyeusement Lexa mais elle perdit son sourire en voyant l'air sérieux de Clarke. **« Oh... ca ne va pas ? »  
« On va parler du fait que ta meilleure amie a renversé la mienne ? »  
« Oh... Euh... Ecoute je... »**

Le regard de la blonde était rivé sur celui de Lexa, son air était sérieux mais elle pouvait y lire toute la fatigue qu'elle tentait de cacher en avalant café sur café. Kara lui avait assuré que Lena allait bien, est-ce que son état se serait dégradé depuis la veille au soir ? Non, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas arrêté de s'envoyer des messages, elle aurait été mise au courant.

 **« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »  
« Tu irais bien toi si on t'était rentré dedans ? »  
« Hum... J'en sais rien... »**

Lexa était très mal à l'aise, Clarke semblait lui en vouloir pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Après tout, elle n'y pouvait absolument rien si Kara avait renversé Lena, avec sa voiture. Elle jouait nerveusement avec son couvert quand, tout à coup, elle entendit le rire de Clarke retentir. Elle releva les yeux vers elle et, malgré sa surprise, elle sourit. C'était probablement l'un des plus beaux sons qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Et le visage de la blonde rayonnait tellement quand elle riait. Lexa sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement, se rendant compte qu'elle était toujours complètement et irrémédiablement sous le charme de la jolie jeune femme. Elle mit un moment avant de revenir à elle et pouvoir prononcer une phrase correcte qui aurait du sens.

 **« Parce que ça te fait rire ? »  
« Oui ! Tu aurais vu ta tête ! »** Souffla Clarke en se calmant doucement. **« Lena va très bien, je l'ai obligée à rester à la maison pour se reposer. »  
« J'ai eu peur... Ne refais jamais ça ! Tu devrais devenir actrice. »  
« J'y songerai ! »**

Lexa secoua la tête en souriant. Elle s'était fait avoir mais elle n'en voulait pas à Clarke. Elle la trouvait tellement belle lorsqu'elle souriait, qu'elle riait, qu'elle respirait. En réalité, pour elle, Clarke Griffin était magnifique en toutes circonstances. Et finalement, après cette petite blague, elles finirent de partager leur repas en continuant de discuter, bientôt rejointes par Kara, qui s'incrusta très naturellement dans la conversation comme si elles se connaissaient toutes les trois depuis toujours.

27 Septembre 2020, San Francisco – Etats-Unis

 **« Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? »** Demanda Clarke en retirant sa main du visage de la brune.  
 **{Je vais bien.}**

Clarke sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie signer au lieu de parler. Lena la connaissait définitivement par cœur. Elle se leva et passa une main dans la chevelure brune de la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner un peu. Elle allait se retourner de nouveau vers elle mais elle la vit tout près, beaucoup trop près et bien trop vite. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

 **{Ta mère vient de rentrer.}**

La blonde soupira longuement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à sa mère. Elle pouvait opter pour la solution de facilité en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre ou se faufiler dehors et retrouver Lexa bien plus tôt que prévu mais ce n'était que repousser l'inévitable. Elle évitait Abby depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise alors que le regard concerné de sa meilleure amie ne le quittait pas une seule seconde. Mais Clarke lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant avant de lui assurer qu'elle pouvait les laisser. Après un bref hochement de tête, Lena disparut pour les laisser toutes les deux. Mais pas un seul instant, la jeune Griffin n'aurait pu imaginer la tournure qu'allait prendre la discussion avec sa maternelle. Elle la vit entrer dans le salon, s'approcher d'elle avec un air renfermé. Elle la vit poser brutalement des papiers sur la table. Elle n'entendit pas le bruit mais elle en ressentit les vibrations dans sa main, posée sur le bois du meuble.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »**

Clarke fronça les sourcils et attrapa les brochures avant de se mordre la lèvre un peu nerveusement. Il y a quelques mois en arrière, après une nuit fortement compliquée et sans réfléchir un instant de plus, la jeune artiste avait postulé pour retourner dans des pays fortement touchés par la guerre afin de les aider. Malgré sa faible expérience dans le domaine médical, elle avait compris qu'elle avait tout pour réussir à réitérer ce qu'elle avait fait à Tel Aviv. Alors, elle avait suivi les cours de premiers secours, sans rien dire à personne. Puis des formations un peu plus poussées qui avaient eu lieu pendant les vacances d'été. Elle avait reçu une réponse positive, lui annonçant qu'elle pouvait venir en Afghanistan dès qu'elle avait une semaine minimum à leur consacrer. Dans la foulée, elle leur avait offert ses prochaines vacances, en Octobre. Deux semaines entières. Elle attendait leur réponse officielle et, visiblement, sa mère était tombée dessus la première.

 **« Je peux t'expliquer... »  
« Tu retournes là-bas ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ?! »**

Sa mère haussait la voix et Clarke était ravie qu'elle n'ait pas ses appareils.

 **« Maman... Je ne retourne pas en Israël. »  
« Alors où est-ce que tu vas ? »  
« En Afghanistan. »  
« En ... C'est une blague ? »**

Abby soupira fortement et arracha la lettre des mains de sa fille avant de l'ouvrir pour pouvoir lire le contenu intégral. Et Clarke la laissa faire parce que, de toute manière, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de lui cacher son départ. Elle se dirigea vers le frigo pour sortir une bière et la décapsuler, gardant un œil sur sa mère au cas où elle déciderait de lui parler. Puis elle revint vers elle et lui tendit la bouteille, récupérant la lettre de ses mains, comprenant qu'elle relisait encore et toujours les mêmes phrases.

 **« Tu pars deux semaines ? Vraiment ? Une fois ne t'a pas suffit ? Tu veux recommencer à vivre cet enfer ? »  
« C'est mon choix non ? »  
« Tu m'as rabâché que tu ne voulais pas faire médecine. Et là, tu t'en vas pour faire exactement ce que tu m'as expressément dit ne pas vouloir faire ! »  
« Et toi alors ? Tu ne t'intéresses pas à ma vie depuis qu'on est rentrées de Tel Aviv alors je crois que tu n'as absolument rien à me dire sur comment je la mène ! »  
« C'est petit ça Clarke. Tu sais très bien que... »  
« Que quoi ?** » la coupa-t-elle brutalement. **« Que tu as perdu ton mari ? Oui, et moi j'ai perdu mon père ! Moi, je l'ai vu mourir, toi non, alors je sais très bien ce que tu as perdu ! »  
« Clarke, ca suffit ! »  
« Ouais, ça suffit, tu as tout à fait raison. »**

La jeune femme récupéra son courrier et monta dans sa chambre. Elle savait que sa mère l'appelait depuis le salon mais elle ne l'entendait pas de toute façon. En arrivant, elle ne prit pas la peine de claquer la porte, elle n'allait pas rester. Lena était allongée sur le lit de sa meilleure amie, les yeux clos, la musique dans les oreilles. Clarke fut presque soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la dispute. Elle resta quelques secondes à la regarder. Elle était paisible, la jeune Griffin avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait qu'elle repartait dans moins d'un mois. Elle soupira, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la suive. Et c'était exactement ce qui risquait de se passer. Elle s'installa sur le bord du lit et, aussitôt, elle découvrit le regard presque inquiet de la brune. Lena se redressa et retira un écouteur.

 **{Ca va ?}** Clarke se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant. **{Tu vas rejoindre Lexa ?}**  
 **{Oui. Tu veux venir ? Je peux lui demander d'emmener Kara si tu veux.}  
{Non, vas-y, libère-toi l'esprit.}  
**  
Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant d'embrasser tendrement sa joue. Elle récupéra ses affaires avant de sortir de la maison, évitant soigneusement sa mère. Elle prit la décision de marcher tout en avertissant Lexa qu'elle arriverait au café dans une vingtaine de minutes, soit avec presque une demi-heure d'avance. Elle ne fut pas surprise de recevoir une réponse quasi immédiate et d'y lire qu'elle serait là aussi. Elle profita de sa longue marche pour remettre ses idées en place. Peut-être qu'en parler à Lexa lui ferait du bien, elle pourrait mettre les choses à plat et avoir un avis neutre sur la situation. Même si, pour ça, elle devrait faire part de son vécu, de ce qui s'était passé il y a cinq ans, et qu'elle avait toujours gardé pour elle. Elle arriva en avance au café et elle commanda pour Lexa et elle, la même chose que la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle demanda à emporter. Il était hors de question qu'elles aient cette conversation ici. Elle prit place sur un siège en terrasse, fixant sa boisson en se perdant dans ses pensées.

 **« Clarke ? »**

Lexa venait tout juste d'arriver et il ne lui avait fallu qu'une demie seconde pour repérer Clarke, installée sur la terrasse, deux boissons devant elle. La blonde semblait ailleurs et elle avait peur de la manière de l'aborder alors elle avait opté pour l'appeler à haute voix, histoire de voir si elle avait ses appareils. Clarke n'entendit pas la voix de Lexa mais elle sentit sa main sur son épaule lorsqu'elle se décida finalement à la toucher. Elle releva le regard vers la brune et lui sourit.

 **« Salut. »** Dit-elle doucement.  
 **« Salut. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? »  
« Quelques minutes. On va marcher ? »**

La jeune Woods hocha la tête et récupéra le café que lui tendit Clarke avant de la suivre dans la rue. Elle n'osa pas prendre la parole, tout simplement parce qu'elle sentait vraiment que quelque chose pesait sur les épaules de son amie, qu'elle voulait l'aborder avec elle mais qu'elle cherchait comment. C'était assez dingue de se rendre compte qu'elles s'étaient relativement vite rapprochées en une semaine. Pourtant, elles ne se voyaient pas plus que ça la semaine, c'était surtout le midi, quand elles pouvaient, elles mangeaient ensemble. Mais elles parlaient beaucoup par message. Elles marchèrent alors, sans bruit, jusqu'à la plage.

 **« Je me suis disputée avec ma mère... »**

La révélation de Clarke était presque un murmure que Lexa pensa avoir imaginé pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne s'installe sur le sable, le regard posé sur la mer. L'athlète prit place près d'elle sans parler, de toute manière, ça n'aurait servi à rien puisque que Clarke ne la regardait pas. Alors elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras, comme pour l'inciter à continuer. La jeune femme soupira doucement.

 **« Je m'en fiche un peu. Ce que je redoute, c'est la réaction de Lena, qui sera probablement la même... »**

Lexa se déplaça pour pouvoir regarder le visage de Clarke et surtout, pour que la blonde puisse voir ses lèvres. Voyant que ça ne suffisait toujours pas pour attirer son attention, elle posa doucement une main sur sa joue, presque furtivement. Cette fois, ce fut assez et la brune lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

 **« Je t'écoute Clarke... Je vois que tu as besoin d'en parler... »**

Elle soupira et offrit à Lexa un sourire. Oui, elle avait besoin d'en parler. Elle sortit la lettre de sa poche et la tendit à son interlocutrice. La brune la prit doucement et, après un geste de tête qui lui donnait l'autorisation, elle l'ouvrit, sortit la feuille et la lut. La surprise sur son visage n'étonna même pas Clarke.

 **« C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? »  
« Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire... »  
« Alors explique-la moi... Si tu veux... »**

Lexa rangea la lettre et ferma les yeux un instant, lorsque le vent vint caresser son visage. Elle aimait vraiment la plage, ça l'apaisait. Clarke la regarda faire en souriant. Elle la trouvait réellement belle. Ses cheveux bruns vinrent se poser au milieu de son visage et sans réfléchir, la jeune artiste tendit la main et remit les mèches rebelles derrière l'oreille de Lexa, qui rouvrit alors les yeux pour les plonger dans l'azur qu'elle aimait tant. Posant sa main sur la joue de la jolie basketteuse, Clarke prit son courage à deux mains.  
 **  
« Il y a cinq ans de ça, nous sommes partis en vacances à Tel Aviv avec mes parents et Lena. Notre séjour touchait à sa fin et on était parties se promener. On devait rejoindre mes parents pour manger et... Il y avait ce type... »**

Elle fit une pause dans son récit en fermant les yeux. Lexa glissa sa main dans la sienne pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle sentait que c'était dur pour elle et montrer son soutien était important. Après une courte pause, les yeux toujours clos, elle reprit son histoire.

 **« Ils appellent ça un attentat suicide. Mon père et moi étions justes à côté de lui... Il est mort et moi j'ai cessé d'entendre. C'est pour cette raison que ma mère ne veut pas que je reparte dans ce genre de pays et... Lena va avoir la même réaction... »**

Lexa l'avait écoutée attentivement et même si elle était certaine de n'avoir que les grandes lignes de l'histoire, elle comprenait beaucoup de choses. D'une légère pression de main, elle invita Clarke à la regarder dans les yeux, ce que fit la jeune femme, laissant s'échapper une larme au passage. Un très léger sourire aux lèvres, elle caressa sa joue tout en essuyant la perle salée qui avait roulé sur sa peau.

 **« Lena est ta meilleure amie. Elle comprendra ton choix, j'en suis sûre. Je suis persuadée qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas. »  
« J'espère... »  
« Alors tu t'en vas hum ? L'Afghanistan ? »  
« Ouais... Je pars dans une quinzaine de jours... »  
« C'est... Wow. Inattendu. Soudain. »  
« J'avais postulé il y a un moment déjà... Ce n'est que pour deux semaines. »  
« Deux semaines... Tu pars toutes les vacances du coup ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Tu feras attention, hum ? »  
« Evidemment. »**

Elles se sourirent alors et continuèrent de discuter un long moment, assises dans le sable. Puis ce fut un silence agréable qui s'installa entre elles, chacune regardant l'océan en pensant à des choses et d'autres. Le plus dur attendait encore Clarke. Sa confrontation avec Lena. Et Lexa, elle, devait digérer le fait que la femme de sa vie allait partir dans l'une des villes les plus chaudes du monde, par pure bonté d'âme. Ce sera probablement les quinze plus longs jours de sa vie. Et elle n'avait qu'à espérer que Clarke reviendrait. Saine et sauve.


	8. Détends-toi, tout ira bien

2 Octobre 2020, San Francisco – Etats-Unis

 **« Eh, Lexa, détends-toi... »**

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Lexa était bien incapable de faire, là tout de suite, c'était de se détendre. L'entraînement habituel du samedi avait été plus court, mais plus dur. Toute l'équipe était terriblement stressée et ça n'aidait pas la capitaine à se détendre, bien au contraire. Pourtant, elle était en train de déjeuner tranquillement sur la plage avec sa meilleure amie, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester plus de cinq minutes sans bouger. Elle se levait, faisait les cent pas, tapait nerveusement du pied. Même Kara commençait à être stressée alors que ce n'était même pas son match. Après un ultime soupir, la blonde se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lexa pour qu'elle cesse de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

 **« D'accord, écoute-moi. Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle Clarke et Lena ? On pourrait passer l'après-midi ici, à la plage, tranquillement ? Pour décompresser ? »  
« Décompresser ? Je peux pas décompresser, je... »  
« Okay. »** La coupa Kara. **« J'appelle les filles. »**

Le ton de la jeune femme était ferme et sans appel. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, elle sortit son téléphone pour composer le numéro de Lena. Quelques minutes d'échange entre les deux interlocutrices et le tour fut joué, elles allaient venir, d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Lexa s'était éloignée, laissant ses chaussures dans le sable, près des affaires qu'elles avaient disposées sur le sol. Elle laissait l'eau lui recouvrir les pieds, regardant fixement l'horizon. Elle détestait ouvrir la saison loin de son terrain. Elle avait bien évidemment gagné le match amical à domicile mais là, c'était un autre niveau, un enjeu plus grand. L'année dernière, elles étaient restées invaincues. Ca devait rester ainsi et le pire, c'était qu'elle allait avoir les recruteurs sur le dos toute la saison. Son avenir se jouait et ça lui pesait sur les épaules. Elle avait besoin que tout aille bien. C'était inévitable. Sinon, elle pourrait dire au revoir à sa carrière professionnelle. D'ordinaire, elle serait restée des heures et des heures à s'entraîner à tirer pour le match du lendemain mais elle était bien trop stressée, pour le coup. Cette année était décisive.

 **« Lexa... »**

Cette voix, tel un murmure, se glissa jusqu'à ses oreilles tandis qu'une main, tout aussi douce, se posa sur son épaule et qu'une tête blonde apparût à ses côtes. Elle la vit du coin de l'œil et, bizarrement, la boule dans son ventre disparut légèrement. Elle sourit un peu, sans pour autant se tourner vers elle, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle savait qu'elle était là mais qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de parler. Mais Clarke ne prononça pas un seul mot. Sa main trouva simplement celle de la brune pour mêler leurs doigts ensemble, comme soutien physique. Elle avait été surprise lorsque Lena avait reçu un appel de Kara. Elle s'était tout de suite inquiétée, d'ailleurs. Même si les deux femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées et se téléphonaient souvent, elle savait aussi que Kara et Lexa devaient passer l'après-midi ensemble. Et quand sa meilleure amie lui avait expliqué la situation, il lui avait paru évident d'accepter. En plus de ça, elle avait envie de voir la jeune athlète. Depuis la plage, Lena et Kara étaient assises à regarder leur deux meilleures amies.

 **« Elle a l'air beaucoup plus stressée que les autres années... Je me trompe ? »  
« Non... Elle a beaucoup sur les épaules cette année. C'est son avenir qui est en jeu. »  
« J'espère qu'elle va réussir à se détendre un peu. Je ne suis pas certaine que jouer avec un tel niveau de stress soit vraiment bon pour elle. »  
« C'est même certain... »**

Kara soupira doucement et Lena se contenta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Tout en souriant, la blondinette posa la tête contre elle tout en continuant de fixer Lexa. A jouer avec autant de stress, elle risquait de se blesser sérieusement. Ca lui était déjà arrivé. Elle allait devoir se détendre et rapidement. Déjà, rien que la présence de Clarke semblait lui faire du bien. Après de longues minutes sans bouger et sans un mot, la jeune artiste tira doucement sur la main de Lexa, l'incitant à la suivre. Cette dernière décrocha son regard émeraude de l'horizon pour le poser dans l'azur près d'elle.

 **« Allons faire un tour. »**

Un hochement de tête plus tard, elles marchaient près de l'eau, main dans la main, le long de la plage. Les mots n'étaient pas réellement nécessaires. Rien que d'avoir la main de Lexa dans la sienne, Clarke pouvait ressentir tout le stress qui émanait d'elle. Le célèbre dicton qui disait que lorsqu'on perdait un sens, les autres se décuplaient, il était vrai. Et avec tout ça, Clarke avait surtout développé une capacité dont elle ignorait l'existence, l'empathie. Cette capacité à ressentir les émotions des autres personnes. Elle avait appris à mettre des barrières mais, près de Lexa, elle laissait tout tomber, spécialement aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait rien dit en sentant la tension diminuer dès son arrivée, parce que Lexa avait le même effet sur elle. Et elle était toujours la seule au courant, sa mère mise à part, de son départ pour l'Afghanistan. Le courage pour l'annoncer à Lena s'enfuyait toujours dès qu'elle lui souriait ou qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras. Mais elle allait bientôt partir et elle devait le lui annoncer. Elle s'était promis de le faire dans la semaine. Une légère pression de main et Clarke comprit que Lexa voulait lui parler alors elle tourna la tête vers elle.

 **« Merci... D'être venue. »**

La main de la brune avait lâché la sienne pour signer tout en même temps. C'était très brouillon et elle pouvait sentir l'hésitation de Lexa mais elle trouvait réellement ça adorable de sa part de vouloir apprendre. Elle sourit franchement avant de venir embrasser la joue de la brune.

 **« Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. »**

Comme elle le faisait avec Lena au début, elle parlait très lentement, décomposant sa phrase tout en y ajoutant les gestes correspondant. Si Lexa voulait apprendre, Clarke n'allait clairement pas s'y opposer.

 **« C'est réciproque... Tu me le signes ? »**

Elle rit légèrement et signa la phrase de Lexa, qui fixa ses mains avec attention, reproduisant ensuite les signes. Elle y mettait de la volonté et, surtout, le stress diminuait grandement. Et ça, Clarke en était sûre.

 **« Alors, la grande Lexa Woods est tendue ? »  
« Ouais... »** Soupira-t-elle doucement. **« Je joue mieux sous pression mais... Il y a pression et... Pression. »  
« Je comprends... Vous partez quand ? »  
« En fin d'après-midi. Le coach veut qu'on arrive assez tôt pour s'installer correctement à l'hôtel et passer un peu sur le terrain pour un petit entraînement. »  
« Soirée chargée alors ? »  
« J'ai l'habitude... Vous me rejoignez quand ? »  
« Je crois que Lena veut convaincre Kara de dormir chez nous pour qu'on puisse partir assez tôt. Histoire d'être là bien avant le match. »  
« D'accord... »  
« Ca va bien se passer Lexa. Hum ? »  
« Oui. »  
**  
Elles échangèrent un sourire. Oui, tout allait bien se passer. Santa Cruz n'était qu'à deux heures de route, ce n'était pas un terrain inconnu puisque Lexa avait déjà joué là-bas. Mais elle aurait préféré ouvrir la saison chez elle. Manque de chance. Ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, en revanche, c'était que Clarke décide de la suivre jusque là-bas pour la voir jouer. Et ça, même si elle n'en disait pas un mot, ça comptait beaucoup pour elle. Elles reprirent leur marche mais dans le sens inverse, dans le but de retourner auprès des filles. En revenant, elles ne furent pas surprises de les voir l'une contre l'autre en train de rire en regardant le calme de l'océan. Clarke et Lexa s'installèrent tout près d'elles. D'abord Clarke, qui invita la brune à s'installer entre ses jambes en souriant. Elles savaient toutes les deux que comme ça, le contact oral serait impossible mais ça semblait leur être égal. Elles voulaient juste profiter de la présence de l'autre. Une fois assises, l'artiste entoura le corps de Lexa avec ses bras, la serrant doucement contre elle.

 **« Détends toi, repose-toi si tu veux. On a encore deux bonnes heures devant nous. »**

La brune hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. La tête appuyée contre l'épaule, derrière elle, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les papouilles de Clarke, et les voix de Kara et Lena qui discutaient d'absolument tout et de rien. Parfois, la voix cristalline de Clarke se faisait entendre mais c'était très rare. Et ce fut sans même s'en rendre compte qu'elle s'endormit dans ses bras, alors que la jeune femme s'était mise à chantonner très doucement à son oreille.

Le trajet avait été très pénible pour Lexa. Elle s'était reposée dans les bras de Clarke et fut donc incapable de trouver le sommeil sur la route. Le stress tordait de nouveau son estomac et ne disparaissait pas malgré les sms échangés avec sa jolie blonde. Le coach les avait briefées tout au long du trajet sur le déroulement de l'installation, puis sur le lieu de rendez-vous pour un petit entraînement nocturne. Elle était fatiguée de ce petit échauffement, comme il avait été appelé. Mais Lexa avait forcé comme à un entraînement normal. D'ailleurs, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était allongée sur son lit depuis dix minutes, son sac toujours posé à l'entrée de la chambre d'hôtel, où elle l'avait négligemment déposé en passant le seuil de la porte en arrivant, trois heures plus tôt. La pièce était relativement spacieuse mais pas non plus digne d'un grand hôtel. Un lit double, deux tables de chevets, une grande salle de bain qui contenait une douche et les toilettes. Une télé et un mini bar que Lexa savait qu'elle ne toucherait pas. Elle avait les yeux clos et tentait de s'apaiser comme le lui avait expliqué Clarke à de nombreuses reprises. Se concentrer sur sa respiration. N'y arrivant pas, elle soupira et se redressa, se servant du peu de motivation qui lui restait pour se glisser jusqu'à la douche. Elle laissa l'eau chaude couler, tentant de dénouer chacun de ses muscles. Elle se mit à imaginer ce que pourrait être un service personnalisé, un bon massage, juste avant un match important. Peut-être quand elle passerait professionnelle. Mais ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça allait arriver. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Après une très longue douche qui la détendit très légèrement, elle se commanda un truc à manger au service d'étage avant de sortir son ordinateur portable pour revisionner les anciennes vidéos, ainsi que son porte-vue qui contenait le plan d'attaque pour le lendemain, pour regarder les deux en même temps. Elle se souvenait de tous les défauts du terrain et ça ferait sûrement la différence, même si ses adversaires devaient les connaître eux aussi puisqu'ils concourraient à domicile. Elle lança la première vidéo et s'installa en tailleur sur son lit, remontant ses cheveux en un chignon, glissant ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle en avait besoin pour reposer ses yeux, même si elle les mettait rarement. Elle entendit à peine frapper à la porte. Stylo coincé entre ses dents, elle se leva avec son cahier encore dans la main, notant un mouvement qu'elle était sûre de pouvoir effectuer demain. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle laissa tomber son crayon sur le sol.

 **« Cl... Clarke ? »**

La gêne était bien présente. Lexa portait simplement un long tee-shirt, qui lui tombait sur le haut des cuisses et Clarke semblait fatiguée, ses cheveux vaguement attachés en une queue de cheval, un vieux sweat sur les épaules pour ne pas attraper froid. Elle jouait nerveusement avec les clés qui étaient dans sa main et surtout, la surprise s'était lue dans son regard, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler la tenue de la jeune basketteuse. Elle avait senti ses joues rougir un bref instant mais il n'y avait pas que le fait que Lexa était très peu vêtue qui la mettait dans cet état, mais aussi les lunettes qu'elle portait sur le nez et qui la rendaient terriblement sexy. Oui, Clarke aurait très facilement pu lui sauter dessus à l'instant même si elle ne tenait pas tant à leur amitié.

 **« Hum je... Je te dérange... Peut-être ? »  
« Non, non, pas du tout je... Entre, je t'en prie. »**

Lexa s'écarta pour la laisser passer, refermant ensuite la porte derrière elles. Elle détacha ses cheveux et invita Clarke à pénétrer un peu plus dans la chambre tout en attrapant le premier pantalon qui passait pour l'enfiler précipitamment. Tellement qu'elle manqua de tomber, faisant résonner le rire de sa visiteuse.

 **« Calme-toi Lexa, ce serait bête de te casser quelque chose. »**

La brune soupira en souriant, levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle savait que Clarke avait raison. Une fois un peu plus habillée, elle posa son carnet sur le lit avant de regarder la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Est-ce que Kara et Lena étaient ici, elles aussi ? Son regard se posa sur la porte, comme par automatisme, faisant écho à ses pensées.

 **« Les filles n'arrivent que demain, comme c'était prévu. Mais je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu de soutien alors j'ai pris la voiture et... Me voilà ! »  
« C'est... Très gentil de ta part. Tu as mangé ? »** Clarke secoua la tête doucement. **« Bien, je vais te commander un truc. »  
« Te prends pas la tête. »  
« Je retiens ! »**

Elle sourit et rappela le service d'étage pour rajouter la même chose qu'elle. Pendant ce temps, Clarke s'approcha du lit et jeta un œil à la vidéo sur pause, et au croquis un peu brouillon sur la feuille, qui ressemblait à un mouvement qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En même temps, elle ne connaissait pas le basketball.

 **« Je me préparais pour demain. »** Expliqua alors Lexa.  
 **« C'est... D'accord, oublie tout, hum ? »**

Sous les yeux ébahis de la brune, Clarke ferma l'ordinateur et récupéra toutes les feuilles qui étaient éparpillées aux quatre coins du matelas. Lexa ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Après avoir tout rangé dans un coin de la chambre, elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'athlète en souriant.

 **« On va faire ça autrement. Allonge-toi. »  
« Que... Je m'allonge ? Mais pourquoi ? »  
« Lexa, je ne vais rien faire de déplacé avec toi, alors allonge-toi et ne te préoccupe pas du pourquoi. »  
**  
La brune soupira mais s'exécuta, s'allongeant sur le dos en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser près d'elle et ça la fit sourire. Pendant un bref instant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Clarke en train de se déshabiller près d'elle mais elle se reprit vite. Elle devait arrêter de penser à de telles choses.

 **« Mets-toi sur le ventre. »**

Encore une fois, sans réfléchir, Lexa obéit. Elle se tourna sur le ventre, croisant les bras sous sa tête. Clarke se mit à califourchon sur elle et posa ses mains sur ses omoplates. Automatiquement, la jeune femme se tendit, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise tension, au contraire. Sentir la femme qui hantait ses pensées dans cette position, c'était... Perturbant. Mais elle en oublia jusqu'à son prénom lorsque Clarke commença à masser ses épaules. Un long soupir de satisfaction traversa ses lèvres et elle se laissa complètement aller aux gestes de son invitée surprise. Le massage dura une bonne demi-heure, finalement interrompu par le repas. Complètement détendue, Lexa put avaler tout ce qu'elle avait commandé, alors que d'ordinaire, elle en jetait la moitié à cause du stress. La soirée fut agréable et l'ambiance, légère. Les deux femmes parlèrent beaucoup tout en riant de temps en temps. Puis, voyant que Clarke semblait fatiguée de lire sur ses lèvres, Lexa avait décidé de finalement se taire, laissant un silence apaisant s'installer. Ce fut finalement la blonde qui se leva du lit en s'étirant un peu.

 **« Je vais te laisser te reposer. On se voit demain de toute manière ? »  
« Oui... Tu as trouvé une chambre à la dernière minute ? »  
« J'ai eu de la chance. En plus... »** Elle sortit une clé avec un numéro. **« Je suis juste à côté de toi. Enfin, à deux chambres près. »  
« A croire que c'était le destin. »  
« Bonne soirée, Lexa. Et repose-toi. »  
« Merci d'être venue. »**

Clarke sourit et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue tendrement. Elle récupéra ses affaires puis sortit, accompagnée par la brune. Elle traversa le couloir et entra dans sa chambre, où elle avait déjà posé ses affaires. Elle soupira et fila sous la douche à son tour avant de se poser dans son lit. Son cellulaire posé sur le ventre, le regard fixé sur le plafond, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était venue ici. Pour Lexa, c'était évident. Mais c'était une situation perturbante. Parce que chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, qu'elle la voyait rire ou sourire, son cœur s'emballait un peu plus. Et ça devait lui passer, très rapidement. Elle commençait à s'endormir doucement quand le vibreur de son téléphone la fit sursauter. Elle grogna et rouvrit les yeux difficilement, elle n'avait même pas éteint la lumière. Elle vit un message de Lexa et sourit plus que de raison avant de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte pour trouver la brune, une petite moue sur le visage.

 **« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »**

Pour toute réponse, Clarke leva les yeux au ciel mais laissa la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir en grand, invitant son amie à entrer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux paisiblement endormies, l'une contre l'autre. Une nuit de sommeil, paisible et réparatrice, pour chacune d'elle. La première aussi bonne depuis longtemps.


End file.
